


The Green-eyed Monster

by Anja_Petterson



Series: Safin x Tatjana [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Cruelty, F/M, Hostage Situations, Lemon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: SPECTRE is back, but was that really what Safin wanted? Bond gives no shit at first...
Relationships: Ernst stavro Blofeld & original female character, Lyutsifer Safin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Safin x Tatjana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174142
Comments: 20
Kudos: 5





	1. Katerkogel

The 'Katerkogel', the highest spot of the Austrian mountain chain named 'Katergebirge', was just perfect for Blofeld.  
Safin stood on the balcony of his guest room, his hands on the railing, looking out at the breathtaking view.

The rugged parts of the mountains, covered with new snow, shone brightly, illuminated by the morning sun. It would be an hour walk to the next cable railway station. If one was properly dressed with snowshoes and safety goggles. The icy wind and also the brilliance of the snow cover could freeze a man to death. After he'd gotten snow blind and run in circles.

No sane soul would come up here, not even in tourist season. Except the special guests, well paying customers and new SPECTRE members. Safin was still proud to have found this place, but also a bit annoyed to get an invitation to the meetings every month. Perhaps this was Blofeld's way of thanking him, showing the other members how important he was.

Safin shivered lightly and went inside, closing the balcony door behind him. As beautiful as Austria was, the sun of Cuba was more to his taste. 

The meeting yesterday had been nothing more than a chance for Blofeld to show off. A reminder of who was in charge - which was hilarious to Safin - and to get the newly recruited members acquainted with the 10 head members of SPECTRE. It didn't flatter Safin that he belonged to them. The network was beneficial, but he didn't like to have an official CEO. That only meant he couldn't do as he wished. 

During the meeting yesterday he had eyed Blofeld's #2 Frau Dr. Vogel. She had ignored him during the meeting, even though he was #4.  
The fact that his solo action had partly crashed her market surely had something to do with it. During the national emergency caused by the gas attacks she had lost cargo planes of young women, which caused her - or SPECTRE rather - a loss of millions of dollars. 

#8, Abrika, was also very unlucky, losing his U.S. drug purchaser. He was clever enough not to pout for very long about it, but instead expanded his market to the Canadian sector. His assets were cheaper and easier to smuggle than trafficking. 

#5, Erick 'The Marshall' Hayden, was the only one who congratulated him. As the one who was now in charge of the Terrorism and Revenge Department, he could revel in a 'classic gas strike', as he called it. 

#3, Moreau, the official spokesman of Blofeld, wanted assurance that Safin could 'for emergency reasons' make more of the new gas. And if it was possible to change the colour? Or not have a colour at all? 

#7, Valerian and #9, Karakov, were both counter intelligence and IT, two men whom Safin thought most dangerous. The last thing he wanted was for SPECTRE to find out where his private Lair was now. 

Safin took a drink with number #5, Mr. Hinx, after the meeting. He was a calm and collected fellow, his mind sharp like a knife. He could talk with this man about his work in the past and pass anekdotes, without feeling silly. Mr. Hinx appreciated a good clean kill and had balls big enough to ask for advice. 

Both men leaned on the bar in Blofeld's private living room, a place only the first 10 members of SPECTRE were allow to be in, as Safin explained to Mr. Hinx how he managed to get two of his victims to drink motor oil.  
"... and you hold the head in the crock of the elbow. The important point is, to cover the nose when you bend the head back. So they have to open up their mouths to breath..."  
"And then you just pour it in?"  
"Yes.", Safin nodded to Mr. Hinx. "Make sure that you hold tight or you get a mess on your suit."  
Mr. Hinx thought about Safin's description for a moment. "But... You did cover the girl up fully, right?"  
Safin smiled and sipped at his bourbon. "I had the time and I take pride in my work. I thought, why not send a message?" 

"Yeah... I saw pictures of her.."  
"You know what the sad thing is? She was not just a bystander, but a secretary of MI6. Poor whore..."  
Mr. Hinx chuckled and emptied his glass. "Well, mhm..", he looked meaningfully at Safin.  
"Yes?", Safin asked, already knowing what was on Mr. Hinx's mind.  
"The rumors are that not all MI6 paper pusher's get a kill with you?"

Safin coughed at his bourbon and rasped out a laugh. "Well, first of all... she was no paper pusher. She held a good position. Quite a clever woman. Second, I had no kill order, so why not have a bit of fun?"  
Mr. Hinx nodded in agreement. "All work and no play.."  
Safin chuckled. "She was a sweet reminder of the good side of life."  
"And?", Mr. Hinx poked further, clearly intrigued.  
"And..", Safin repeated, before he went on, "that is the point I refuse to speak more about my private life. For obvious reason."  
"You're right. I apologize, Safin."  
"Granted.", Safin answered dignifiedly and raised his glass. "To privacy."  
"To privacy.", Mr. Hinx repeated and both men clinked their glasses together. 

Safin, acting tipsy, leaned in to Mr. Hinx and whispered: "You realize we have both been watched by Frau Dr. Vogel since we entered the room?"  
Mr. Hinx blinked. "I really hope she will fall from grace soon. But..", he pointed to Safin, "I think she is after your throat."  
Safin smiled. "I know.", he chuckled and turned to catch Frau Vogel's eyes, giving her a toast with his glass.  
Turning back to Mr. Hinx he smiled wide. "Unlike her, I shall not take it personal."


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new SPECTRE task for Safin

Waking up at six automatically, Safin found a message already on the intranet cell phone. He was invited to an early breakfast with the Boss. He didn't pause to wonder what Blofeld was up to. He would find out soon enough. Safin showered, short and cold, then dressed casually. Looking in the mirror, he didn't bother to check his appearance, except to see if his arm holster was hidden well enough, then he headed out of his room.

Blofeld greeted him warmly, rose from his chair and shook Safin's hand. Then he pointed to the table.  
"First eat, then I have a special task for you."  
Safin waited until Blofeld sat down again before he took the chair closest to him with the window at his back and the door to his front.  
"We have a great Darjeeling here, first flush. I hope you will enjoy it, Lyutsifer.", Blofeld was in a hosting mood. 

Safin noded, gratefully, and poured himself some tea. The scent of it was calming and after a sip he decided to relax and enjoy the breakfast. The realization that Frau Dr. Vogel was not present satisfied him.  
"A bit like old times..", Safin muttered while filling his plate.

Blofeld chuckled. "Indeed. The time with your little wife here is still cheerful."  
'I can imagine', Safin thought to himself, remembering how fatherly and pampering Blofeld had been to his pregnant Sirena .  
He ate quickly, but not too hastily, slightly curious now, what Blofeld was up to. 

"How is she? And the boys?", Blofeld went on. "Very well. Tatjana is relishing motherhood and the boys are growing like weeds.", Safin brought out. He hesitated to speak further. When Blofeld started to talk about family members of his henchmen it was mostly for dark reasons.  
Blofeld leaned back in his chair, holding his cup of coffee and watching Safin carefully.  
"I was wondering if she and the twins would like to spend some time in the snow. After all, looking at the colour of your sunny skin, the twins have never seen snow?"

Safin wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned back in his chair slowly, eyeing Blofeld with a cool look.  
"Go on..?"  
Blofeld gestured to the table and Safin's empty plate. "Are we finished with breakfast? Because it has something to do with the task I have for you."  
"I'm fine. Tell me."  
Blofeld smiled his fatherly smile which never made it to his eyes.  
"Your private work with your gas was quite a success. I immensely adored the chaos you spread over the Russian government. Sadly, some of my old enemies from the KGB survived. I made you a list and would kindly ask you to work through it." 

Safin listened and nodded then picked up his phone when it buzzed. Looking at the message he read over the list and understood.  
"I see. That will take some time."  
"I think two weeks, if not three. After some planning from your side, as you see fit, of course. I shall be very honored to have Tatjana and the twins stay under my hospitality while you and Luc.." 

'No', Safin thought, but knew he could not refuse Blofeld's offer. That would be like a slap with a glove.  
Instead he spoke: "That would be very kind of you, considering your hospitality in the past."  
Looking at the list again, Safin nodded.  
"You are right, of course. I do need all hands on deck for this task. And knowing Tatjana and my boys are in safe hands would help to take some pressure off." He faced Blofeld and allowed himself a smile. "I would be honored, Ernst."

"Good!", Blofeld cheered and rubbed his hands together. "That's settled then. Well, Lyutsifer, I have ordered a snowshuttle for you at three pm. That way you can get home and act quickly. And if I know you, you are already working on it."  
Safin smirked. This part of his thinking Blofeld had got right.  
"Precisely." Safin got up and offered a handshake. "Thank you for the breakfast. I shall call Moreau for the delivery."  
"And, I look forward to seeing your wife again.", Blofeld smiled wide. 

Safin strolled casually out of the room, showing no hint of his real emotions. As he opened the door, he nearly ran into Frau Dr. Vogel.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was with Nr. 1.", she said stiffly.  
"Now you know.", Safin muttered annoyed, and left, thinking 'cunt.'

———

He packed while thinking over his next step. There was only one answer for his dilemma. He didn't have anyone besides Luc to call a friend, but at least he had one trusted colleague. One. 

He waited in the spa and health department of the centre, knowing that Mr. Hinx had been using the fitness room daily. He sat at the snack bar and read over the list again, already planning his next moves. 'Two weeks, no longer', he promised himself. 

In the corner of his eye he saw Mr. Hinx enter and pause when he looked at Safin. Eventually Mr. Hinx walked directly to him. There was no other reason why Safin was here besides looking for him. 

"An 'Edelweiss' alcohol free.", Mr. Hinx ordered and sat beside Safin. Resting his massive arms on the bar he waited until the bar keeper set the huge glass of dirty witbier in front of him, before he asked: "What?"  
"I need to ask you a favour, Hinx." 

Mr. Hinx blinked quickly but held his face empty. He took a long sip from his beer and wiped his mouth. "Without Blofeld's knowledge.", he grumbled. Not a question, but Safin nodded anyway, staring at his phone. "What is it?", Mr. Hinx asked, curiously.  
"It's a babysitter's job." Safin looked up from his phone. "I have to be away for a minimum of two weeks and she and the twins will come here during this time."

Mr. Hinx looked at him, his eyes a mix of curiosity, amusement and even a bit of pride that Safin had asked him.  
"Not trusting Nr. 1?"  
"Not trusting Nr. 2."  
"Consider it done."  
Safin looked at him thankfully.  
"Tell me after the job what you want as payment.", he told him softly.  
Mr. Hinx waved at him. "One day I shall ask you a favor, Safin."  
"I'm fine with that." Safin glided from the high bar stool. "Good day, Mr. Hinx."  
"Safe travels, Safin."


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin gets home.. Smut happens. Dub con-ish, Dom!Safin. If you don't like it, skip it please.

Safin took two days to get home, carefully working to leave no clues on the way to his island in Cuba.  
When the boat set him on the beach it was nearly one in the morning.  
To his satisfaction he found the guards ambushing him, before they realized it was Safin who had come to the island.

"One day you will get a bullet.", Luc warned him, not for the first time, but Safin waved it off.  
"You taught the men well, and a bit of emergency training can't hurt.", Safin smirked tiredly.  
He nodded to the house. "All calm?"   
"Yes, Safin. The night Nanna is with the boys, and Tatjana is in bed.", Luc told him and set a hand on Safin's shoulder. "I will wake Marie up. She can fix you something to eat. You look hungry."   
Safin shook his head. "I am tired, that is all. I will go straight to bed."   
"Okay, as you wish, boss. Good night then." 

Safin walked up to the house, feeling Luc's curious glance between his shoulder blades.   
He stepped slowly into the bedroom, careful not to wake Tatjana, and stood by the bed a moment, watching her. She looked younger in her sleep, her long hair braided for the night and drooling on the cushion. 

Safin left the room to peek in the nursery. The night Nanny Camille, sitting on a rocking chair in a corner to oversee the beds of Matvei and Maksimilian, was knitting and nodded to Safin. He nodded back and left her in peace.   
He decided to take a shower before getting into bed, needing to wash away the long travel. While soaking his hair he couldn't shake the feeling that he was in trouble. The thought of sending Tatjana and the children to Blofeld haunted him. But there was nothing he could do about it. If he denied, it would be a declaration of war. After all, he was the one who had freed Blofeld. He wouldn't be so stupid as to hold that against Safin, would he? 

Clean and dried he crawled between the sheets. On his hands and knees he looked over Tatjana then pressed his face into the hollow of her neck, breathing her in.   
Sun and saltwater... his Sirena.  
He felt his body tense. HIS Sirena!   
His fingers hooked in her braid as he started to smooth along the skin of her neck. The scent of her, the bed and the warmth of her body alone aroused him. 

She moved and rolled half into him, eventually opening her eyes a bit.   
"Hey..", she muttered sleepily.   
"Don't talk.", he whispered and whipped her knees open. "Just let me in."   
"Sa-" Her pressed his free hand over her lips.   
"I said; Don't. Talk."   
He pressed his body upon her and was pleased to get no resistance. Rubbing himself against her to let her feel his hard cock as she spread wide open. "That is my good girl.", he whispered and thrust unceremoniously inside her to the hilt. Growling, he found his fitting position and let go of her mouth. 

He heard her gasping, halfway to a sob. His mouth finds her ear shell and he grunted: "I need you. I need you to be a good girl. Taking what I give you. Understood?"   
"Ye.. Yes, Safin.", he heard her, followed by a little sob.   
Pressing his pelvis harshly to hers he asked: "Do I need to hold your mouth closed, or can you be still for me?" 

A heartbeat of silence before she sniffed again and confessed: "I fear I can't stay silent when you take me roughly Safin. I'm sorry."   
"No need to apologize, my sweet.", he whispered back. He braced himself on the mattress with his right arm and used his left hand to cover her mouth.   
He couldn't wait any longer, not with the tensing tightness of her cunt, which held his shaft. 

He moved harshly. Faster and faster. Pumping in and out at a brisk pace. His face resting beside her head he pants and grunts in her ear, knowing that this was a turn on for her.   
In a short time he felt her flesh blooming for him, and could actually hear the growing wetness. The beautiful sound of clashing skin on wet skin. Her harsh and mumbling pants and groans which slipped through his fingers, was a fitting turn on for him. 

She tried to wrap her legs and arms around him, but he grunted: "NO!" into her ear, so she spread her limbs open like a star.   
"Good.", was his reaction, his thrusts growing faster, and faltering. He didn't need long. His goal was to abate his frustration and he was truly grateful that she let him.

Two sharp thrusts more and his body shook in a relieving spasm, spilling inside her womb. He groaned, satisfied, in her ear and let go of her mouth.  
He felt the warmth and bliss of relaxation washing over his body and sighed long and deep, his mind suddenly dizzy and tired, while half listening to Tatjana catching her breath.  
Slipping out of her, he wrapped an arm around her waist to push her against his body. The moisture between their bodies was soothing. Safin kissed her sloppily and mumbled: "Thank you. I needed that. So much."

His Sirena didn't answer at first, instead she cuddled against him, honestly enjoying his cozy mood better. Eventually he heard her: "Will you tell me tomorrow?"  
"Yes. Now go back to sleep."  
"Yes, Safin."  
He caressed along her back and muttered half asleep: "Good girl."


	4. Saying goodbye

Tatjana woke up to Safin's soft touch. He smoothed with his fingertips up and down her spine while holding her in his arms.  
"Good morning, sleepy head", he hummed and looked lovingly down at her.  
She looked up to see Safin's relaxed but serious face. She rested a hand on his jawline and sat up a bit to kiss him softly.  
He didn't say anything, just let his smile grow wider, which was like a sunrise for Tatjana.

Eventually he asked: "Beach?", which meant, due to the early hour, that he needed to talk to her while assuring no employee could eavesdrop.  
"Of course.", she smiled encouragingly at him. She herself was curious what had caused his outburst last night.  
She watched him get up and merely throw a bathrobe over his body, so she did the same.

Like naughty teenagers they sneaked out of the house and made their way to the beach. The sun was on it's way to rising and, for half an hour, they just strolled along the waterline of the beach, watching the changing colours of nature.  
"It's been a while since we watched a sunrise together.", Tatjana started and held herself at Safin's waist. She pecked a kiss on his scars and dared to ask: "What is the reason today?"

She saw Safin's face all serious, nearly angry, and bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure what had made him angry, but she hoped he would tell her.  
"I have to leave for a while. For a job.", he started to explain and Tatjana's stomach dropped.  
"What is a while?"  
"Two weeks. Perhaps three."  
Tatjana thought about it. If ever, he left her for a weekend, worshipping Blofeld. Or so she called it in her mind. She wouldn't use these words. Especially because Blofeld was good to them. Blofeld's medical care had been a relief and had made things much easier with the hard pregnancy and the caesarean. She was grateful for that, but she simply didn't like Blofeld. He was.. fake.

"I'm sure Luc will-"  
"Luc has to come with me.", Safin told her. "I want you to stay with the children in Blofeld's residence, until I return."  
Tatjana watched his face and finally understood what had happened. Why he was so frustrated.  
"You and the boys will be safe there. Having a bit of a vacation. You can get some ski legs.", Safin went on, speaking lightly.  
"The boys can see real snow.", she went with him and looked up.  
Safin smiled encouragingly down at her. "You will be safe there, I made a deal with a colleague of mine."

Tatjana got the impression that Safin was talking himself into it and she let him. "You're right. It will be fine. Just promise me to come back as soon as possible, yes? I need you, my Pirate.", she hummed and kissed his ear.  
"Iiieh, don't do that!", he acted annoyed and wrinkled his nose.  
"No, I really mean it." Tatjana stopped walking and wrapped her arms around him, facing Safin fully. "I need you to live. More than anything else."  
Safin looked tenderly down at her and cupped her head with his hands. "My darling. It is the same for me.", he whispered. "I know I don't tell you that often enough. Can you forgive me?"

Tatjana nipped at her lower lip and purred: "Show me..", and tugged playfully at his bathrobe.  
Safin grinned. "Minx."  
"No, Safin. Sirena.", she giggled and pressed her lips on his.  
Boldly, she opened up his bathrobe and felt his hands freeing her from hers.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she hung on him and tried to pull him down on the sand.  
"My greedy girl.", Safin mumbled in her mouth between kisses. "I will miss you so much.. every minute I am not with you."

Slowly they both glided to the ground. Tatjana held him firmly, kissing him greedily. Her heart was heavy at the thought of letting him go away for so long and she wanted to use every minute she had with him.  
She tried to touch and caress him everywhere, drunken with her growing passion. Her breath, panting more and more, drew her forward.  
She reached out to his erection and started to massage it. "Let me taste you please..", she muttered into his mouth.

As an answer he rolled onto his back. His fingers in her loose braid, he led her down his body, while his own breath stuttered. "Oh, I love a greedy girl..", he panted.  
She smirked and licked along his shaft. Teasingly, she twirled the tip of her tongue along his glans, before she took him fully, humming pleased.

"Oh Yessss...", she heard Safin hissing, aware of the growing slickness between her legs. It aroused her immensely to hear his moans and pants, the noises she drew out of him, his tensing body, the hard shaft between her lips and his salty taste. She massaged him smoothly but firmly with her hand and lips and then got up.

"Lift your hands.", she ordered boldly and saw Safin grin. He did as she told him and she crouched upon him, holding onto his hands.  
He helped her to brace herself as she wiggled herself upon his shaft, gliding a couple of times along it to mix his pre-cum and her arousal. Eventually she sank down, very slowly, taking him inch by inch, while holding onto his hands for balance. 

"OH my God..", Tatjana breathed out and closed her eyes for a moment, rocking on him.   
"Eyes on me.", she heard him and smiling she obeyed.   
"Did my Sirena want to cum?"  
"Yes, please."   
Safin settled her hands on his shoulders and came up with his upper body by bracing himself on the sand. With stretched arms on the ground he bucked his hips up. "Then ride me properly. Don't dare to stop moving..." 

Tatjana took a deep breath and started to move up and down, until she found a bouncing steady pace. Safin watched her, panting more and more, until he held himself up with just one arm. The other sneaked around her waist, holding on to her as he matched her actions, answering every one of her bouncing moves with a firm thrust up. 

Tatjana gasped for air. It was an amazing feeling to ride him, but also a truly sportive act. She started to tremble, her legs shaking at the effort, but the reward was not too long off. "OH Gosh, oh. .. Safin...", she breathed in a stutter as she felt her tensing lower abdomen.

"Yes. Like this... Do. Not. Stop...", he managed to say and suddenly Tatjana felt her climax tear inside her. Shrieking in pleasure she clawed her fingers on his neck and moved limply while bursting out in a fit of giggles. She grew aware of Safin's grunting moans and focused, still chuckling and sloppily rocking on him. His mouth half open, his eyes white for a moment, he growled. His body tensed up a last time and his own orgasm hit him. He pressed his mouth together to a thin line and panted hard through his nose, sinking down on the sand.   
Satisfied, Tatjana followed him, burrowing her face in the hollow of his neck.


	5. Traveling

The adventure of diving with the HAYTNMYC II, which was a great part of the travel, was a bit soothing to Tatjana.  
She loved the submarine. It was kind of peaceful and huge and nicely furnished. Even though the rooms were not built for a family, they were big enough to share - at least for a short time.  
Safin gave the KaLeu cabin to Camille and the twins, knowing she, as the night nanny, did probably the most important and difficult job.  
Tatjana and Safin settled for the couch in the TV room, which also had a com system for Safin. Also, the screen could be switched to the outdoor cameras to watch the water landscape around them. A fascinating but chilling view.  
Luc shared his cabin with his wife, which he truly seemed to enjoy.  
They ate together in the small break room, visiting the bridge and the control room, and had a walk through the engine room, always checking on the twins who were keen to press every button they could reach.  
The travel with the HAYTNMYC II was kind of like a family trip, until they crossed the North Atlantic. By Gibraltar Safin talked with a colleague of his, who suggested Monaco as a meeting point. 

At this point the travel became a drag. Safin stayed behind to lead the HAYTNMYC II back 'to work', while Tatjana had to get used to Mr. Hinx, who picked them up at the airport. 

She had never seen a bigger man and at first look, she stepped back.  
"Oh my.. aren't you a big fellow?!", she stuttered in amazement.  
They shook hands a bit awkwardly.  
"Safin asked me to look after you, Ma'am.", he growled, eyeing her sternly. Marie and Camille stepped forward, one of the twins in each of their arms.  
"Well, I am grateful for that, Mr. Hinx.", Tatjana smiled and pointed to the women.  
"This is Marie, my housekeeper and right hand with Matvei and this is Camille, our night nanny, with Maksimilian."  
She watched Mr. Hinx's face, a mix of amazement and softness, as he looked at the boys. "This old dog ..", he muttered and gave a smirk. "Does he truly have it all?"  
Tatjana started to laugh. "Please don't tell him, but, I imagine he is looking forward to having two or three weeks alone with Luc."  
Tatjana watched Mr. Hinx take a step back, looking from her to the boys and back again. "I'm not so sure about that." 

Tatjana felt surprisingly safe with Mr. Hinx around. One positive sign in a hard ride.  
The flight from Monaco to Vienna was tiring. They had to switch planes again there to get to Bad Ischl, and from there they took a Heli to Blofeld's Lair on the 'Katerkogel'. 

Normally Tatjana would have enjoyed the ride in the Heli. Unfortunately, the twins started to tense up between Vienna and Bad Ischl, both teething and feverish.  
As they stepped out of the helicopter, helped by the many hands of a greeting committee, Tatjana was utterly exhausted.  
The twins were crying in the arms of Marie and Camille and poor Mr. Moreau, who came to greet them in the Foyer, didn't get the first word out. 

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur Moreau. Les enfants ont de la fièvre. Les garçons ont des dents."  
Mr. Moreau turned to nod at a bystander, who rushed away as if he had received an order. Then he turned back to Tatjana.  
"Madame n'a pas besoin de s'excuser. Your French is charming, Madama, alas you can switch to English."  
That made Tatjana chuckle. "That was a very sweet way to tell me that my French is not as good as I thought.", she smiled and turned as Maksimilian was winding up again.  
"Monsieur Moreau, this is my night Nanny Camille, who would surely prefer to speak French. Can you show her the rooms for the boys?"  
"But of course. Medication to soothe the fever is on it's way to the apartment."  
Tatjana sighed, tired but relieved. "You are a dream, Monsieur Moreau."  
Mr. Moreau waved for Camille to follow him, and Marie with Matvei on her arm, followed after.  
"S'il vous plaît suivez-moi mesdames." 

Tatjana turned to look after Mr. Hinx and nearly crashed into him. He stood close behind her, suitcases in his hands and clamped under his arms. A modern looking Mr. Lurch. Tatjana held her hand over her mouth trying not to giggle, thinking of this Addams Family character.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Hinx. It was a long trip."  
He just nodded and started to walk. Tatjana followed him, slightly confused, and realized that he knew where her apartment was.  
She hurried to pass him and opened up the door. 

He went in after her and settled the baggage in the middle of the room. Without saying a word, he reached into his pocket and fished out a small Mobile, handing it to Tatjana.  
"An intranet messenger.", he grumbled lowly. "1 is direct dialing to me. For emergencies."  
"Thank you, Mr. Hinx.  
"Sleep well, Madame Safin.", he smirked


	6. Frau Doktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatjana made new acquaintance

Tatjana woke up to the bright sunshine that had squeezed itself through the curtains.  
She tumbled off the bed and walked to the windows to fully open them up.  
At the view in front of her she was suddenly completely awake. The landscape of the mountain trail, snow covered and glittering in the sun, was out of a fairy tale.

She turned to her bed to call for Safin and realized she was alone. Of course she was. He had had to go for a special task.   
Tatjana felt herself tearing up and she shook her head. There was no need for pity. She was safe and sound. Safin would come back, as soon as he could, she knew that. Whatever happened, he would always come back to her. 

She decided to shower and get ready. The clock said seven AM, so she assumed Blofeld was already up. Like Safin, he was truly an early bird.   
She walked to the bathroom, lavish and bright, and heard the door. Marie came in, greeting her with a warm smile.   
"Marie! Did you sleep well? Are the boys..?"   
"The boys are fine. They got their medicine and slept the whole night. Camille and I took turns watching them through the night."

While talking to her, Marie started to open the suitcases that Tatjana could not get to yesterday. "Just make yourself ready. I will bring you something to wear for breakfast."   
"Did you get yours?", Tatjana asked with worry.   
Marie laughed. "Yessss! Stop worrying, dear." 

Halfway soothed, Tatjana stepped under the shower and got ready. After she dressed Marie braided her hair into a wreath, fitting for the location.   
Looking in the mirror, her skin still sunny and creamy, the long sleeved dress green and casual, not a bit of make-up on her face, she decided she was ready to face her host. 

It was Mr. Hinx who waited at her door to lead her to the dining room. She automatically felt better with him at her side and was relieved to see that he followed her into the room, and found a place in the corner, to become a statue.   
The wide window blinded her at first, but she caught the figure of Blofeld rising and stepping forward to greet her.

He had not changed. Still the warm, fatherly smile that ended under his eyes, the touchy hands that wrapped her in an embrace, the dry but soulful kiss on both cheeks.  
"Tatjana! How adorable you look! Looove the hair!", Blofeld greeted her profusely.  
"Awww, Ernst! Don't make me blush!", she giggled, playing along. It was always theatre with him.

She faced him and he smiled - to her surprise - a truly warm smile, his one good eye shimmering. He got hold of both her hands and squeezed them. "It's been too long."  
"You are right. Thank you for having us."  
"But there was no question! Your husband is one of my oldest and most appreciated employees! I hope we will spend much time together."

Leading Tatjana to her place, he gestured to the woman, who already sat at the table.  
"May I present Dr. Vogel, my right hand?"  
Frau Dr. Vogel looked up at Tatjana with a firm smile, which was mirrored in her handshake.  
She was a woman in her late forties, with a hard face and a tight knot in her hair.  
'Fräulein Rottenmeier', Tatjana thought but smiled. "It is not only a pleasure but an honour to meet you, Dr. Vogel.", she cheered and hoped it was not too much.  
"The pleasure is all mine, my dear. I was truly curious to meet you.", Dr. Vogel spoke with a hard German accent. "Mr. Blofeld has told me so many good things about you."

Tatjana blushed and looked down. "I can't imagine what.. I am just a housewife."  
"Oh, on the contrary, I would say. You are a positive enrichment to our system. Every employee who is cared for at home gives us better working energy.", Dr. Vogel insisted.  
"Well, then I'm glad to be of help.", Tatjana smiled back, in the background of her mind, red flags waving. This woman frightened her.

Turning to Blofeld, Tatjana asked: "The kids?"  
"I took the liberty of sending a breakfast we prepared for them to the nursery."  
"You're too thoughtful, Ernst. Thank you."  
Blofeld waved her sentiments away, but Tatjana saw Dr. Vogel stiffen up. She definitely didn't like the fuss Blofeld made over Tatjana.  
She wondered why?

After breakfast, which was calm and cheery, Tatjana was sent to the nursery, thankfully accompanied by Mr. Hinx.  
Tatjana looked left and right and turned to him. He shook his head as if he had seen her question coming. "Outside.", he muttered.  
'Yeah, that makes sense.', she thought to herself. 'Beachtime..'

With the help of Maria - Camille sleeping the sleep of the righteous - the boys got dressed in snowsuits and, after suiting up herself, Tatjana, Maria and Mr. Hinx stepped out into the sunshine.  
The snow blanket was crusty and glittering. The boys shrieked in amazement and tried it. They laughed wildly as the snow became water on their tongues.  
Sitting by them and making little snow balls, Tatjana talked with Mr. Hinx quietly.

"She has a crush on him. Wants to be his queen.", Mr. Hinx muttered.  
"Let me guess. He knows and takes advantage of it?"  
"Yeah. Not in 'that' way, but for the company. She makes a fool of herself, though."  
"But she must be good at her job. Or she wouldn't be his Nr. 2?"  
Mr. Hinx smirked. "I didn't think Safin was a blabbermouth?"  
Tatjana rolled her eyes. "You heard him. His right hand? My assumption was right?"  
"Mmm.", Mr. Hinx answered. "Do me a favour. Never be alone in a room with her."  
Tatjana paused. "You're shitting me?"  
"Jealousy is a bitch."


	7. The devil you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luc is having a stern talk with Safin about SPECTRE

Safin browsed through the maps of Palana, the refuge of a former KGB member who was on the list. The new drone picture allowed him to view the streets and paths of the small village they had to infiltrate.  
Two of his soldiers were already working among the population, acting as Geo scientists.

The submarine laid at telescope depth, the engine a warm hum in the background.   
Luc came in with tea and sat beside him. He handed a steaming mug to Safin. "Do we have an escape route?"  
"Yeah, look." Safin pointed on the picture and swiped to make it bigger. "Here in the hinterland is a path back to the bay. We have to have a motorboat ready. 15 minutes, no longer."  
"That is tight.", Luc dared to say.  
Safin smirked into his mug. "Watch me."  
"Hey, boss. All good. If you say you will get it done in this amount of time, then you will make it happen. I have no doubt about that."  
"Thank you, my friend. What is going on with the next name? Did your source in Afghanistan report back?"  
"Not yet." Luc looked slightly embarrassed.  
Safin sipped some tea before he answered: "Patience, my friend. Patience.", he hummed.  
"I, as well, want to get back home soon. But impatience brings mistakes."  
"Yes, of course.", Luc sighed deeply, which made Safin smile at him.  
"I don't know you that well.."

"May I have permission to speak openly?"  
Safin raised both his eyebrows. "Go on?"  
Luc cleared his throat and began: "I can only speak for myself, but, wasn't it better without SPECTRE? Being on our own? Getting things done that WE thought were important? I feel, especially you personally, haven't really gotten a promotion but, instead, have been put back on a leash."

Safin looked deep in thought as he stared into his tea, before he answered.  
"I understand your objection. I... feel the same...partly.", Safin confessed. "Alas, the special connections which some of the members have are beneficial. For myself, I like to think it was worth it."  
"What then, when it is no longer enough?", Luc threw in.  
"As you know, one cannot cancel the membership with SPECTRE."  
"Marie.."  
"I know!", Safin hissed. He took a deep breath and repeated himself. "I know. I have a wife. I have children. I cannot act before they are truly safe."

Both men drank their tea in an uncomfortable silence, both knowing they had stepped onto a path that could get them both killed. Them, and also their loved ones.  
Eventually Luc dared to speak up: "Tell me, when you are ready."  
Safin understood, it was not the mission Luc was talking about.  
"I will."

Safin felt sick after the chat with Luc. He knew Luc was right. He had simply not allowed himself to think about it.   
He looked at his hands. Lean and bony, also aged. More than thirty years he had been a free member of SPECTRE. Never official, until now.

When he was younger, and probably naive; he had wished for a position like the one he had now. He had literally killed for this. And now, when he had everything he wanted, it had made him more vulnerable.   
Not because he was married.   
Not because he was a father.   
But because of his closeness to Blofeld.

He remembered other, former members, who were dead. Some, he had killed. Sometimes a wife or a mother. For some unknown reason never a child. Not yet.  
Fascinated he wondered if his moral compass had changed. Or was it Blofeld's moral, which had crumbled?


	8. Burning Note

The first week flew by. Tatjana didn't find nearly enough time to even think, she was so busy.  
Busy with the boys, in the good hours playing in the snow, making a mini igloo for them or just sledding. In the bad hours there was the teething and the fevers. No night nanny could bring a mother to sleep soundly when she knew her children were suffering.

Blofeld's Lair was, thankfully, fully equipped in the medical department. Officially, it was a health care centre and the children were in good hands.  
Tatjana was thankful to have them here, even though she knew the Cuban hospitals would have been able to help too. But she didn't tell Blofeld that.  
Safin didn't want Blofeld to know where their home was under any circumstances.

Tatjana refreshed herself after a long, playful evening outside. Blofeld insisted on dining with her every night. His right as the host, so he told her, and she was sure he looked forward to it.  
Tatjana not so much. She felt more and more that Blofeld was up to something.

Dressed in a knitted dress, her hair in a sloppy knot, she went into the dining room. Blofeld was already there, standing by the fireplace. He was staring into the flames, deep in thought. She cleared her throat and he turned, slightly alarmed.  
"It's just me, Ernst.", she jested and he mimicked a shocked face.  
".. JUST you!", he smiled and took her hands, kissing the back of both.  
'The kissing.', she thought. 'The kissing and the touching was becoming a bit much.'  
"I'm hungry, Ernst. Will you feed me?", she laughed.  
"Of course, of course...", he chuckled and led Tatjana to her seat.  
"The chef has set up a buffet. Will you allow me to make you a plate?"   
"Oh please, surprise me." Tatjana hummed and threw her napkin on her lap.

"How was your day, Ernst?", she started to make conversation. "I haven't seen you all day."  
Blofeld set the filled plate before her, eyeing Tatjana. "I understand Safin never tells you about his work?"  
"Yes, he never tells me what he does, but he will say how he's doing or if he is successful...", Tatjana explained. "Of course, you are not Safin.", she stopped and felt her heart clench. 

Blofeld must have seen something in her face. He placed his hand on hers and carressed with his thumb along the back of her hand.  
"You must miss him terribly."  
Tatjana nodded. "Yes. He and I have never been apart for so long." She forced herself to smile and drew her hand free to take her fork.

"I'm silly, Ernst. Sorry."  
"It's fine, my dear. Believe me, I want to help you through these difficult days as well as I am able to. And to answer your question, my day did not go as well as I had hoped. But I am working on it."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Ernst. Do you at least have the proper personnel to cope with it?"  
Blofeld chuckled. "I like your thinking! Well, I believe I have. Nevertheless, it is true, my firm is not as strong as it has been in the past."  
Tatjana tried the dish on her plate and chewed a moment before she answered: "Patience."

"I'm sorry?"  
"Safin always says patience is the key to getting things done."  
"Mhmmm... what if I have no patience?"  
Tatjana looked up. "Ernst, if you don't have patience, how did you get so far? Remember the beginning of your enterprise? I am pretty sure you needed patience for that. And the scheme you played with Bond? You will get through this. Have patience and you will be on top sooner then you had imagined."  
Blofeld smiled at her and rested his hand on her lower arm. "Thank you, dear. I think I needed to hear that."

"Did Frau Dr. Vogel not tell you these things?", she teased him softly.  
Blofeld frowned at her.  
"What? Do you think I have not seen how she looks at you?", Tatjana defended herself. "Like me with Safin. What was it you were always saying? Cow eyes?"  
Blofeld pressed his lips together into a stiff smile. "What if I think it is not professional? What if she is not... my taste?"

"How professional do you think Safin is then?", Tatjana asked him, now frowning to herself.  
"Safin.", Blofeld spoke lowly. "Safin has never disappointed me." He watched Tatjana a moment before he went on: "He must be the happiest of my men."  
Tatjana felt her face burning up.   
"Don't make me blush, Ernst."  
"But you look so lovely when you're blushing.", he hummed and a string of goosebumps flared up Tatjana's spine.  
'That is not good, is it?'

Tatjana went to her room after dinner. Blofeld stayed a while longer, even though his staff had to wait to clean up the dining room. He was used to people waiting for him.  
After a moment in thought he got his intranet Mobile out to write a message.

'Burning L.S. at arrival in M. Bring L.D. home.'


	9. Ski lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blofeld tries to flirt and Frau dr. Vogel gets put in her place...

The next day was bright and sunny. Blofeld decided to go skiing with Tatjana and Dr. Vogel and let a trail wagon stamp out new slopes to cross-ski along the hills.  
Tatjana felt nervous. She would rather not be alone with Blofeld, but she got such a bad vibe from Dr. Vogel. She had no idea what exactly Dr. Vogel's role was in Blofeld's enterprise. But, with her snotty behavior and her cold glances, Tatjana wasn't sure if she wanted to know at all.

The slopes were not steep. Tatjana, not used to skiing, fell down often anyway.  
"Damn, shit!", she cursed, and wiped her face. Dr. Vogel laughed from behind her. Blofeld helped her up and she clung to him a moment.  
"Oh.. Fräulein Hilflos..", Dr. Vogel giggled under her breath darkly, but Tatjana heard her.   
She stared angrily at Blofeld and straightened up. She cleaned most of the snow from her suit, in as dignified a way as possible, and turned to Dr. Vogel.   
"Don't you know about my past at MI6? I thought that was common knowledge? I do know more than just mathematical linguistics. Sein Sie nicht so ne Fotze, Frau Doktor!" 

Blofeld howled with laughter, while Dr. Vogel blushed in embarrassment.   
Tatjana held herself up with her ski sticks and started to walk back to the house.   
"No! Nonono!", Blofeld called out to her, still laughing. "Frau Doktor Vogel has had enough for today. SHE will leave us now."   
Dr. Vogel turned, her face burning like stone and skied graciously up to the house. 

Tatjana looked gratefully at Blofeld. "Danke, Ernst."   
"Gerne.", he smiled charmingly. "Well, shall we try it again? Only losers give up."   
"Okay, I am not a loser for sure. But I fear tomorrow I will feel every single bone in my body."   
"Ach, nothing a good hot bath and a massage can't fix. You're having a spa day tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow we shall train you again. You'll get your ski legs soon enough."   
Tatjana stiffened up as Blofeld rested his arm around her waist. "Hold on to me, my dear. You will be safe."   
"Ernst.", Tatjana whispered with numb lips as she stepped backwards, which caused her to lose balance again, and gave Blofeld the opportunity to catch her.   
He spoke no further, but looked at her with his fatherly smile and a sparkle in his eye. 

As they arrived home that evening there was no sign of Dr Vogel, which was not a relief for Tatjana. She would have preferred her presence because of Blofeld's intimate behavior.   
"You must be starving, Tatjana.", Blofeld purred and laid his hands heavily on her shoulders.   
".. not to speak of exhaustion..", she muttered with a dry mouth. She forced a smile to her face. "Let me look after the kids first, yes Ernst?"   
"Yes, of course.", he stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back.   
Tatjana turned away from him, but paused. "Do I have enough time for a shower?"   
"OH, please. Take all the time you need." 

Her legs like jelly, Tatjana rushed into her room. 'Take all the time you need.'  
It sounded so much better when Safin said it.


	10. Enemies and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatjana tried to go on with it and Blofeld pushes forward cowardly.

Tatjana went, freshly showered, simply dressed, her hair in a firm braid, back into the dining room.  
She tried to walk strong, her head up, in case she ran into Dr. Vogel.  
Blofled was alone. He rose from his chair to greet Tatjana, as always, profusely.  
"You are the only woman I know who looks lovely, even when she doesn't doll herself up."  
"And you are the only man who sees it as a sport to make me blush - besides my own husband.", she laughed.  
"Oh please..", Blofeld got her a chair. "Tell me, what is Safin saying to you to make you blush?", he teased.  
"Naaah, don't you want to know?", Tatjana laughed.  
"I do, my dear.", Blofeld answered and placed his hand around her small wrist.  
Tatjana bit her lower lip and looked for a second at his hand before answering. "I fear, I will have to take his secrets to my grave."  
"That's a good wife..", Blofeld hummed and let go of her wrist.  
"Come now, I ordered 'Dampfnudel' with vanilla cream sauce."  
Tatjana moaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, Ernst! Sooo delicious. When I get home I will have a french ball belly!"  
"Wahre Schönheit zerstört nichts."  
"Stop with the sweet words and feed me the promised sweet dish!", she demanded playfully.  
Laughing, Blofeld waved a servant to the table, who must have been hidden in a corner of the large room.

Tatjana was thankful that Blofeld held himself back. Besides the teasing at the beginning, he was a perfect gentleman just trying to entertain her. As she left, she was sated and calm, but she felt tired. 

On her way back to her rooms, she grew more and more exhausted. Her brain felt dizzy and her whole body giddy.   
Tatjana held herself against the wall in shock. 'Poison', came to her mind and she tried to shake it off. A rush of adrenaline held her up long enough to get into the room. Closing the door, she leaned against it, her mouth dry as she shook with a cold sweat on her skin. 'Poison', she thought again and forced her eyes open as she felt on the edge of blacking out. 

With shaking legs she tried to get to her night stand. Her knees crashed onto the floor and for a second Tatjana just wanted to give up. To close her eyes.  
'Nonononono!!', she sobbed and crawled forward trying to reach the drawer of her night stand. With the last of her strength she got it open and reached for the intranet mobile.   
Gasping for air and blacking out, she managed to call 1 before it all went dark.

Tatjana woke up at the voices of Blofeld and Mr. Hinx.   
"... pulse was strong. At first I thought she had just passed out. But, when I touched her, I realized the cold sweat…"  
"….. Did you see anyone? Please think, Hinx. Personnel, a member, you have to speak up."  
Tatjana stayed still and listened, processing the information. She felt slightly sick, still dizzy and extremely tired. But that could also be from the long day on the ski slopes.   
"Did.. did I have a seizure?", she whispered, and both men stopped speaking.   
"Look who's back.."  
She felt a touch on her forehead.  
She opened her eyes to see Blofeld and Mr. Hinx looking down at her. 

"That is also a possibility.", Blofeld said and smiled kindly. "We got your blood sample to the lab and we're waiting for the results. Nevertheless, you had an exhausting day... Could also be an allergic reaction. We have to wait. Patience!", he pointed out and bopped her nose playfully. "Try to sleep, my dear. Mr. Hinx will stay with you." He hesitated to go and continued: "Why didn't you tell me Safin had asked Mr. Hinx to look after you?"   
Tatjana swallowed and lied straight to his face. "I thought you knew. Because you know everything."   
Blofeld stared hard at her face for a long moment, then flashed a short smile and turned away. 

Tatjana stared at the door Blofeld had vanished through. Beside her she heard Mr. Hinx settling down. "What do you remember?", he brummed.   
"Nothing.", Tatjana whispered, at the edge of tears. "Just that I went to my room after dinner. What happened?"   
"You called me. You laid beside your bed. The phone in your hand."   
Tatjana thought about it a moment and then whispered: "What do you think happened? Honestly?"   
Mr. Hinx said nothing at first. Then he looked at her firmly. "Go back to sleep. Rest. Tomorrow we will take a walk in the fresh air."   
"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Hinx." 

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.   
'What. The. Shit.'


	11. A conspiratorial chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin get a bad surprise and Tatjana have to make a decision.

Safin and Luc ate dinner. A comfortable silence surrounding the men as they took their time.  
It was just a military emergency ration, but both men were used to it. Two weeks of it wouldn't kill them. Both men were proud to get the job done so well and so quickly.

Safin had not yet reported back to Blofeld. After the chat with Luc he wanted to talk with Mr. Hinx to check with him what had happened over the last two weeks at Blofeld's Lair.

Luc sipped some tea and watched Safin over his mug. His eyes questioning, he dared not speak. He knew Safin had listened and thought about his words.

Safin saw Luc's glance and smirked. He wiped his mouth and sighed, sated. "I think I speak for both of us when I say I can't wait to get home and eat Marie's cooking."  
Luc smirked. "I dreamed yesterday of her pancakes."  
"Mhmmm.", Safin hummed. "Soon... but, now I will check in with Mr. Hinx. Hopefully I'll get good news from the home front."

He went into his cabin and used his special channel to radio Mr. Hinx safely.  
"HAYTNMYC II, calling H. HAYTNMYC II, calling H, over ."  
"H on. Over"  
"Open? Over."  
"Closed and safe. Over."  
Safin frowned. Why did Hinx tell him he was on a secret line with him? With a nagging feeling in his chest he asked: "Probs? Over"  
For a moment he heard nothing and as soon as he heard Hinx speak, his stomach went cold.  
"L. S. burned by B. Meeting in M. needed. New Plan needed. Over?"  
Safin was speechless. What was Hinxs talking about? How could Blofeld burn him!? What had gone wrong?  
So many thoughts rushed through his mind, he was already in a vengeful mood. He forced himself to stay calm, to think of Tatjana and the boys. And then he had it. Tatjana.  
This. Fucking. Jealous. Arsehole.

"M in 6 hours, over.", he answered Hinx, now understanding Mr. Hinx did not want to kill him as ordered, but will give him an explanation.  
"Understood. Over."  
Safin swallowed and dared to ask: "L.D. burned? Over"  
"L.D. to bring home. Over."  
At least Blofeld wasn't fully out of his mind. Luc was a fantastic fighter and a clever man, it would be such a shame to kill him.  
"Understood. 6 hours to meet. More Info then. Over and out"

Safin closed the channel and focused on his breathing. He realized that his whole body was trembling in rage. 'How could he? How. Could. HE!?'  
He got into a meditation position, rested his arms as comfortably as possible and closed his eyes. He had to stay calm. He had to stay strong. For her. 

*

Tatjana was fit as a fiddle when she woke up, but decided to act weak. After breakfast in the hospital bed she asked for Mr. Hinx.  
He arrived twenty minutes later with warm clothes, boots and a winter coat.  
"I talked to the doc. A walk is in order to get your blood circulation working."  
"A fantastic idea, Mr. Hinx.", Tatjana smiled and slipped out of the bed. She still had on the dress from the night before.  
She moved slowly to the bathroom, while Hinx set her clothes on a chair there.  
"I will wait outside the room.", he grumbled.  
Wondering if Mr. Hinx could speak in a normal tone, she made a cat wash at the basin, dressed and put her hair in a ponytail.

Eventually outside the centre, Tatjana allowed herself to relax. Blinking in the sunlight she took a long deep breath in and out. Hanging on Mr. Hinx's arm, she walked with him around the facility, talking quietly.  
"Are there test results?", she asked Mr. Hinx.  
"I am sure Blofeld will have some that suit him.", Mr. Hinx answered solemnly. "Safin said to me you are a clever girl. You have your own results."  
"My bet is on trazepam.", Tatjana whispered and sniffed. "Why?"

Mr. Hinx stayed silent for some time, giving her space to think it over.  
Eventually Tatjana came to her own conclusions. "Why is he not looking for his own woman? Why me!?"  
"He had told me yesterday how you and Safin met. La Lotteria. He would never find a woman as open minded and lovely as you."  
"I am no trophy.", Tatjana hissed, becoming angry.  
Mr. Hinx stopped walking with her and held her in place. "You can not tell him that. Instead you have to play along. For the boys."  
Tatjana looked up at him with wide eyes. "Is there something you are not telling me?"  
Mr. Hinx hesitated and started to walk again.  
"Yes. Please listen carefully. I have to go away for some days…"


	12. Playing along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatjana plays along with Blofeld and Safin meets Mr. Hinx

Tatjana stayed outside a long time. After a while Marie and the twins joined her and they played in the powdery snow until the kid's hands were red.  
Inside, in the living area, there was hot chocolate and sandwiches waiting for them.  
The boys, giddy and happy, munched at the bits Tatjana fed them. Maksimilian was fond of the cucumber with salt on it and spit the bread back onto Tatjana's hand.  
"No, darling. You can not stay alive with cucumber alone!", Tatjana laughed.  
"Cumer! Cumer!", Maksimilian demanded and Matvai chirped in. "Cumer! CUMER!!"

Tatjana, laughing, opened the next sandwich up and stole the cucumber from it. "There! Don't make a fuss, Киска!"  
She heard a chuckle behind her and felt the hair on the back of her neck rising.  
"Well, aren't they spoiled little buggers?", she heard Blofeld.  
Tatjana collected herself and faced him with a smile. "Hello, Ernst. I was wondering when you would join us."  
"I would love to have come earlier.", Blofeld smiled and settled beside Tatjana on the sofa. "But you know me; work work, work."

"All work and no play..", she smiled at him. She felt his fingers touching hers and held back, with all her might, trying not to shake them away.  
"I hope it's at least a better day than yesterday?"  
Blofeld nodded. "Indeed. But I'm not here for that." He held her hand now firmly and guided it to his mouth to kiss the back of it. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better. Tired. But in a good way. I guess an early night will be in order."  
"I saw you with Mr. Hinx. Quite an unusual sight."  
Tatjana laughed lightly, acting naive. "He takes his task seriously. You must be very glad to have such a hard working employee."  
"Yes. I do hope you are not too upset then that he has to travel for a couple of days?"

'to go and kill my husband you mean, you fucking wanker?', Tatjana thought and smiled wide.

"Of course not. I will not be a burden, I promise."  
"Oh no, please never think of yourself like that.", Blofeld purred and pressed her hand, which he still held, to his chest. "I will send your dinner to your room? And tomorrow we can have breakfast all together; you, me, Marie and the boys?"  
"That would be lovely, Ernst."  
He smiled warmly at her and kissed her hand again, before he finally let go of it.  
"Yes, it will."  
He went out of the room and Marie, who was in on the plot, and Tatjana exchanged glances.  
Tatjana had never understood why someone would consider pulling a trigger. Until now.

———

Monaco was a special piece of earth. Mr. Hinx was nearly embarrassed that he had never taken the time to relish it during the daytime. Everyone was aware of the nightlife. The casinos. The luxury and lavishment.   
To sit now, in a little Cafe in Fontvieille, between the Remembrance Garden of Princess Gracia and the harbour, was kind of a luxury, which he enjoyed. Even though the circumstances were not the best.

He stared at the newspaper he pretended to read, aware of the gallant figure that strolled toward his table.  
Safin took a chair without any formal greeting nor even a look at Mr. Hinx. A waiter appeared at once by his side.

"Fresh Peppermint tea, double sweet.", Safin ordered and watched Mr. Hinx sipping his mocha.  
Both men sat silently until the order came.  
Safin moved the tea glass aside and leaned forward, resting both hands on the table to make clear he was no danger to Hinx.

"Explain, Hinx."  
"Oldest story. Someone has it better than him and he wants it.", Hinx grumbled. "The worst is, he thinks he is getting away with it. Preying on her." Mr. Hinx stopped. He wasn't sure if he should tell Safin about the rape drug.   
"And here I thought I was the one with the borderline personality disorder.", Safin muttered, not joking.   
Mr. Hinx looked at him in surprise. "You are not. You make decisions. You know what loyalty means. He takes it for granted." 

Safin leaned back in his chair and watched Mr. Hinx with narrowed eyes. Finally he went on: "I had a similar talk with Luc."   
"He understands he has to pretend loyalty to the firm?"   
"Yes.", Safin answered coldly and fished his small mobile slowly out of his chest pocket.   
"Switch on your Bluetooth." 

In silence the men connected their mobiles and, after Safin sent Hinx a picture, disconnected at once.   
"Will this be enough?", Safin asked.   
Mr. Hinx looked at the body that was visible on his mobile screen. It definitely looked like Safin, in figure as well as the face, even covered in blood and with the eye smashed into his eye socket.   
He nodded shortly and put his mobile away.   
"Luc and some of my men will join you in a moment. I will take the submarine and escape... to create a plan to get Tatjana out." Safin paused and hesitated to speak bluntly. "Tell.. Tell her she shall act as she sees fit. For herself. For the boys. He has not..." 

Mr. Hinx could barely look at Safin's wounded glance. "The twins are safe. He understands all hell will break loose if something happens to them."   
Mr. Hinx rubbed his face, annoyed. "He tried to kick her up with a rape drug last night. She called me in time.", he rushed to say. "I have put a mattress for her in the nursery. A bit safer. But..."   
"I know.", Safin spoke softly and stared at his undrunk tea. "I know my next step."   
He rose and turned away, leaving the table without any more words.  
Mr. Hinx sighed and waved for the bill.


	13. Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite spy enjoys his retirement...  
> Smut chapter!

Retirement wasn't bad.  
Especially if one had money in the bank for nearly 25 years of working for Queen and country.  
There was only one location Bond had always thought of as a retirement place. Luckily for him the terrorist acts two years ago had only touched the big cities of first world countries, and had left the landscapes of Mexico, Cuba and Jamaica in peace.

New, more social governments rose up after the damage was done, supported by people with hope, heart and willingness for a better, new start. Bond would never say it aloud, but this was kind of a win/win situation. If one could forget how it came along.  
The Jamaican government was glad to get Bond's money. Knowing him as a regular visitor, he was allowed to settle at the coast in a former fisherman's cottage. Payment was a monthly donation to the Bustamante Children's Hospital of Kingston. High cost, but worth it.  
He had his peace in this spot, and he loved to share it with good friends. 

Bond laid with an awakened mind and closed eyes in his bed, relishing the warmth of the woman beside him. Finally, he stretched and turned to her. Softly kissing up her back, her umber skin silky and gleaming from the sun of days prior.   
"Mmm,.. 'ames.."   
"Breakfast in bed or at the beach?", he purred as his lips climbed up to her neck.   
The woman giggled beside him and arched her back like a cat while stretching.   
As she turned, she wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him close. "You have to wake me properly before we can talk breakfast.", she rasped out, her voice still drunk with sleep.   
Bond smiled charmingly. "I had hoped you would say that, my darling." 

He made great effort to wake her, his hands and mouth, his lips and tongue, savoring every inch of her. He took pride in his sexual appetite as well as his technique, and paused just once, after she came twice, gushing in his mouth, her legs thrown on his broad shoulders.   
As her breath calmed they melted together, twirled limbs and tongues, and did not stop before she came again with his own undoing.   
Eventually Bond rested in her arms and enjoyed her fingers combing through his hair.   
"Didn't you promise me breakfast, James?", she teased.   
Bond kissed her left breast. "I live to serve, m'am."

Satisfied and still full of energy, he got up for a quick cold shower and entered the kitchen, putting the coffee machine on first thing.   
He still saw himself as a Bachelor, even with the regular visits of his lady love. He felt better that way and she accepted it, having her own life and her work in England.

He heard her slipping under the shower and, after checking on the scrambled eggs, he put a portion of them, with the bacon, in the oven to keep them hot. He hurried to get to the small beach, where the outdoor furniture was set and decked the table. As he turned, she came out of the house, sporting a white kaftan and the tray with food in her hands.   
For a moment his heartbeat stopped. She was for sure one of the most beautiful women he had ever known, especially in this environment. 

"I'm starving.", she beamed at him.   
Bond smiled warmly and took the tray from her hands. "Sit down then, Eve. Let me feed you." 

After breakfast they sat under the shadow of the parasol and departed to go fishing or have a swim. While teasing each other about their bad fishing skills, Bond became aware that a small sailboat, quite the Optimist, was getting close to his beach. He squeezed his eyes to get a better look and caught the white flag on the boat, and also the sailor of it. A deadly, familiar figure.

"The bloody fucking hell...?", he whispered and Eve shadowed her eyes with a hand to get a better look. "Is that..?", she started, her face growing pale.  
Bond watched the figure on the boat pointing to the white flag, which made him calmer at once. This man was no danger. Not today.

"Sit down.", he ordered Eve and got up himself to raise his right hand as a peaceful greeting.  
The Optimist touched the beach strip , and the man jumped from it. Holding a rope he drew the small boat with him, until it sat on the beach.  
Bond watched his visitor in amazement. He was still a lean and small man, his broken face serious and the coolness of his walk as he strolled up to the furnitured area was unsettling.

He stopped three feet in front of Bond and turned to face Eve.  
"Miss Moneypenny.", he greeted her with a slight bow. "I apologize for breaking up this lovely occasion." Then he turned to Bond, who watched him more curious than surprised.   
"Mr. Bond. We need to talk."


	14. Inpatient

Mr. Hinx was back eight hours later, Luc Dupont at his side. Both men reported at once to Blofeld, who was pleased to have the former Colonel of the French Foreign Legion now on his payroll.  
"I would propose that Mr. Dupont will, together with his wife, tell Tatjana the ghastly news. Speak with Mr. Moreau beforehand, he can keep one of our nurses ready for a sedative injection. I do believe Tatjana will need it."

Mr. Hinx watched how calm and collected Luc acted with Blofeld. Just getting on with it. He was impressed, but reminded himself that Luc was Safin's right hand for good reason.  
"Thank you, Monsieur Blofeld. That is a great idea. She... He was all she had. So she will break down. Women can be sooo sensitive."  
"All the more reason to have Marie with her.", Blofeld reminded him of the obvious reason and waved him away.

Mr. Hinx waited until Dupont had left, assuming Blofeld would like to see the picture. He was taken by surprise when Blofeld turned to him in anger and hissed: "Why is she sleeping in the nursery?"  
Mr. Hinx played dumb. "She is still your guest, yes? Not a prisoner?"  
"Of course she is my guest!", Blofeld threw at him impatiently.   
Mr. Hinx shrugged with his massive shoulders. "She asked me for a mattress in the nursery. Seems like the boys are acting up again. With their teething, I mean. She and Marie are both staying with the night nu-"  
"Yesyesyes...", Blofeld sighed annoyed and rubbed his forehead.   
Mr. Hinx watched him. He had the feeling Tatjana had escaped another attempt of assault just by sheer luck.

Blofeld was deep in thought, scratching his chin. Mr. Hinx waited stoically for further orders.  
"Perhaps you can look after her. See if Luc needs help.", he muttered and waved him away.  
'Safin... I hope you have a plan', Hinx thought as he left the room. 

He walked down the corridor to the nursery wing only to hear an animalistic cry. He had told Tatjana to act unaware of the scheme and he was impressed. The deeply grieving wife would hold back Blofeld for a few days. Hopefully.

———

Bond walked some miles up and down his part of the beach, listening intently to Safin's tale.  
He was impressed with Safin's calmness. He himself would already be on a rampage, not helpful for a good outcome.  
Safin wasn't stupid, quite the contrary. He had analyzed his situation and was aware he needed help. He had even planned how to get Tatjana and the twins out.

Some ideas seemed too weird for him, and the longer Safin spoke the more Bond began to think that they may need help from the Austrian Armed Forces.  
"Don't forget, Bond, Luc and eight of my men are inside the facility and on my side. I have contact with my mole once a day. Too many people would cause too much chaos. If we storm the health centre, they will hold my family safe at all cost, but my mole has to get hold of Blofeld. "

"I understand that, Safin. I'm with you here, okay?", Bond said, and paused their walk.  
"What I need are pictures or at least a drawing from the centre and the surroundings. Are their snowmobiles? How long do we need for the cable railway? Should we use a skier? The 'Bergwacht' could be of help. They know the mountains at least."

Bond stopped when he saw Safin's annoyed face. "Safin.", he hushed. "I can imagine, truly, the worries you're feeling. But let us not rush this."  
Safin looked out over the water with his lips pressed together. "I always say to Luc how important patience is. Now, for the first time in my life, I have run out of it. The idea of what he could do to her..."

Bond was shocked to see Safin's cheeks twitching and he turned away. He glanced in the direction of the house, hoping Eve was clever enough to message Q.  
After a moment Safin had found his balance again. "I can provide you with pictures, maps and a list of persons in the facility. I can even get more, if necessary.", he spoke with his soft, exotic accent.

Bond dared to look back at him. Safin's face looked cool and calculating as always. "Good. Then I propose we sit down and eat something, before we look it over."  
The men started to walk back to the house together. When they got a better look of it, Safin asked lightly: "How is the knee?"  
"Better.", Bond chucked. "I had a knee replacement."  
"I'm impressed. You really take every opportunity to improve. Did the MI6 pay for that?"  
Bond smirked. "Safin, I am officially retired. I got it in a Cuban hospital."  
"Clever.", Safin grinned, and Bond had the feeling he had missed the joke.  
"What?", he frowned.  
Safin just shook his head. "I believe that it is kind of an inside joke you do not want any part of."  
Bond rolled his eyes and walked with Safin to his Veranda.  
"Eve. We are back." 

Eve sat with her laptop, speaking on live chat . Bond recognized the voice of the Quartermaster.   
"Did you tell he-", Bond started.  
"The Tech.", Safin cut in. "Norman, the Tech! Is he at his workplace?"  
Bond leaned in to watch the scene over Moneypenny's shoulder and could see how Q understood and acted immediately.  
He watched him rushing toward the guy, who had worked for five years beside Q, and, in a moment, he was tasered and laid seizuring on the ground. 

Bond looked at the screen to catch Q's eyes. "I told you there was still a mole."


	15. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blofeld reminds Tatjana who is in charge now.

Tatjana tried to stay focused on her children. Whenever possible, she went out with them, feeling like she was suffocating inside the centre.  
The twins enjoyed themself in the snow. For them there was only the adventure of a new environment, new tastes, new fabrics, new things to play with. In any other circumstance, Tstjana would be happy to watch the twins in so much glee.

She had to go inside after a while, the kids starting to get chilly even with the snow suits. Holding Matvei firmly, Marie behind her with Maksimilian, she was on the direct route to the nursery when Mr. Moreau stepped in her way.  
"Madame. May I offer my condolences? We are all.."  
"Please, Monsieur Moreau.. I... I can't..."  
Mr. Moreau came closer, resting a hand on her upper arm. "You cannot hide in the nursery. It is not right. Not healthy. Please join us for dinner tonight."  
"I'll think about it."  
Mr. Moreau looked unhappy at her answer.  
"One does not refuse Nr. 1.", he muttered, glancing shamefully at the ground.

Tatjana shared a look with Marie, who shrugged with a pitiying expression.  
"Well then... Tell Nr.1 I would like to share dinner with him."  
Mr. Moreau's face lit up. "I look forward to seeing you at six PM then."  
Tatjana watched him walk away and turned her head to the left. Mr. Hinx leaned against the wall, trying to give her an encouraging smile.  
Tatjana smiled back sadly and went into the nursery to change the twin's clothes.

Mr. Hinx led Tatjana to the dining room close to six. She didn't want to be late, not even a minute. To her shame, she did not have even one black, or grey dress. So she chose a plain, dark green Etui dress with a grey cardigan. She had pinned her hair in a firm knot, just to get it out of her face.

Tatjana's heart seemed to hammer at the top of her stomach as she entered. She felt betrayed and disappointed by Blofeld and did not want to face him at all. She gulped down bile and stepped into the room.

The ceiling light was dimmed down. The flames in the fireplace and the candles on the carefully decked out table sent the most light.  
Mr. Moreau was nowhere to be seen, neither was Dr. Vogel. Tatjana would have wished to not be alone with Blofeld.

Deeply sighing she walked to the beautifully set table. Flowers, candelabras, fine china and cutlery...  
She startled as she heard Blofeld's voice behind her.  
"Do you like it? I thought; why not use the good china for a good friend to give comfort?"  
She felt Blofeld standing behind her and she turned to him while stepping back a bit from him. "I appreciate the effort, Ernst. I'm just not in the right mindset to enjoy it."  
"Don't say that.", Blofeld responded and rested his hands on her shoulders to lead her to her chair. "Sit and relax. Allow yourself to be distracted.", he whispered.  
Tatjana watched him filling her plate - white asparagus and veal cutlet with small salt potatoes - and sitting beside but not across from her.  
His after shave, mixed with the scents of the flowers and the smell of the asparagus, made her feel sick.

Tatjana ate automatically, listened to Blofeld's small talk and tried to nod at the right moments.  
Eventually he took pity on her. Was it pity? Or honesty finally?   
He took her hand in his and looked at it. Looked at her ring. Just a small, golden ring with a Champagne coloured diamond. The only jewelry she was wearing besides the small gold band around her neck. Chained on her by Safin more than two years ago.

"Tatjana.. I hope you know you will have everything you need. There is nothing I would deny you. Or your children. You understand that?"  
Tatjana's breath trembled as she stared at Blofeld with wide eyes. "Ernst, no. It's.. Not know..", she stuttered, shocked by his boldness.  
He faced her fully and asked: "When?" in such a businesslike tone, it clenched her heart. 

Tatjana couldn't believe he would ask her that. She wiped away a tear, a helpless gesture. "I don't know, Ernst. I haven't even fully processed that Safin will not come back!" She shook her head. "Honestly I just want to go home.. with the kids... Be on familiar ground.. just ignore the rest of the world."

"Tzz, Tatjana.", Blofeld got hold of her hand firmly, her fingers in his fist. "Back to Cuba? That small island where you have to survive by your gardening and the wilderness? You deserve better.", he coaxed her and pressed her hand on his lips. "I will be good to you, I promise."

Tatjana pressed her lips together and fought against the urge to scream at him. She dared to look at him with tears swimming in her eyes. "I don't know how long, Ernst. I.. Maybe half a year, maybe two Months, or... forever... I cannot tell in the condition I am in now."

Blofeld leaned in, watching her face intensely, as if he could read her mind. With her pulse pumping hard, she watched his face, his expression growing into a ghastly mix of passion and coldness. He rested a hand on her jawline and caressed with his thumb upon her cheek, ignoring the streaks of tears on it.  
"I'll give you a month.", he whispered solemnly, the tone clearly an order.

Tatjana opened her mouth to speak. 'a month.. for grieving.. for a man like Safin'  
But she didn't say anything. She looked down and nodded shortly.  
Eventually she dared to ask: "May I retreat for the night?"  
"Of course my dear. I understand grief can make one so, SO tired."  
"Indeed.", Tatjana agreed and rose from the chair. She let Blofeld kiss her hand again, while she leaned down then to kiss his cheek goodnight.

She walked outside the room like she was on cotton wool and Mr. Hinx, who had waited outside, looked suspiciously down at her. She shook her head and hurried up into the nursery.  
Arriving at the room she just managed to enter the bathroom. Tumbling, she crouched in front of the toilet bowl to throw up and get the dinner out of her.


	16. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond loves swimming and diving, but to be in an submarine what he is not command himself, is nerve wracking..

Bond had a personal aversion to submarines. They were giant tin cans with too many buttons, surrounded by deadly water pressure, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He had to admit though, that Safin's submarine was very orderly. All of his men, the ones he still had with him, knew their places and duties.   
The inside was done in light colours and furniture and only the bridge looked like a military unit. 

He mostly stayed in the main room, killing time by reading about the mountain chain of Austria, or changing their battle plan to fit the weather situation in Bad Ischl. Bond had a hard time avoiding the window. It showed the underwater world around him.

Safin spent most of his time on the bridge listening to reports or in his cabin doing Safin things. Bond was lost on him. Aside from the shared worry for R, he found nothing of the man to his liking. He was courteous to Moneypenny and to Q though. 

"Your Q Fellow has arrived in Bad Ischl." Safin said, joining Bond in the living area. "He found a Hotel close to the cable railway up the 'Katergebirge'." He sat down beside Bond, acting calm and collected, but Bond caught Safin fiddling with his wedding band as he continued. "The wind is already lessening and he thinks the conditions will be good enough to storm the 'Katerkogel' in two days."

Bond, staring at the small ring on Safin's finger, blinked and asked: "Do we know our destination? Monaco seems too obvious to me?"   
He saw Safin's soft smile and consenting nod. "We swam around Italy and are already back in the Adriatic sea. Our port of entry is Trieste.", Safin hummed, pleased with the outcome so far.   
"We need an airplane to Austria.", Bond started and Safin lifted a hand to stop him.   
"Mr. Hinx has ordered a private Heli, which will wait for us in Trieste for a whole week. 250 km/h, 4 hour flight to Bad Ischl." 

"That sounds good.", Bond muttered. "I cannot wait to get proper equipment from Q." Having just his old barrette at hand was weird.  
Safin looked at Bond, irritated. "My, why didn't you say anything? If you need a different weapon to feel better take one of mine?"  
Bond watched Safin, clearly showing off for him, in a most entertaining way. He had found the switch at the bar some time ago, but had waited curiously.

Safin pressed the small switch now and the bar opened up. Behind it lay a small shelf with a hand weapon, with a silencer and a magazine.  
"It is a classic Ludger 9mm. Not very modern, but light. She has never disappointed me."   
Bond, smiling at Safin's act, felt a bit envious. "She's a bitch to clean, though.", he muttered.   
Safin raised his eyebrow and smirked at Bond. "Why, isn't that just extra fun?"   
He handed Bond the weapon, who targeted the bar playfully with it. 

"And I can take her for now?", Bond confirmed. "That is not my only Ludger, Bond. You can have her."   
Bond smiled and sat down beside Safin. "Thank you, Safin.", he spoke honestly.   
"Can I offer you a beverage?", Safin answered solemnly and Bond got the feeling Safin had something on his mind.   
"Yeah, let me try some of this tea you always drink.", he smiled.


	17. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt from Blofeld, while Tatjana tries to call at his more fatherly side.

In the next few days the offshoot of a storm didn't allow Tatjana and her twins to be outside. The ice cold wind and the wild snow fall were dangerous for anyone who would be so stupid as to go outside.  
Which, sadly, also meant that no one from the valley side could crawl up the mountain, as Tatjana had hoped and prayed for.

A month as a gallow period seemed long, but Tatjana wanted, of course, to be out of here as soon as possible.  
Blofeld has been so cowardly as to drug her, and even though it had not worked in his favour, Tatjana was afraid of his next tactic. What would happen if she did not answer his wooing? Would he threaten the twins?  
To her sorrow, she could see him doing exactly that...

She couldn't speak to Mr. Hinx nor to Luc, afraid that they were being tapped. She missed having a word of encouragement from them. Now she had to be brave and wait for better weather. She had to wait for Safin and a plan that would rescue her and the twins. And Luc. And Marie..  
Thinking of the people surrounding her, who were dependent on her safety, she felt guilty. Even though the real fault was on Blofeld.

After lunch Tatjana went into the living room. Marie would lay the twins down for a nap and Tatjana had time to herself. She switched on the music system for a bit of Purcell and stretched out on the couch on her belly. While listening, she slipped out of her ballerinas and threw them unceremoniously on the ground. 

She heard the door, expecting the coffee, and turned the volume down.   
"Please just set it on the table, I will help myself.", she said into the air and turned the volume on again.   
Her hands under her chin, bracing herself on her elbows, she listened to the first Rondeau of Purcells 'Fairy Queen'.   
Closing her eyes she bobbed up and down with her feet, until she felt a hand resting on her lower calf. 

Shrieking, she jumped up to check, bewildered that someone would dare to touch her. Of course, she should have known the answer.   
"I am SO sorry, my dear.", Blofeld stepped back, wringing his hands. "I called your name, but.."   
".. the music was too loud..", Tatjana shook her head and lowered the volume.   
"I'm sorry, Ernst. I should not take everything for granted. That was really noisy of me, wasn't it?" 

She gave Blofeld space on the couch and poured him some coffee. "Black?", she asked.   
"With a bit of cream.", he answered, with an amused expression.   
"I should know that, yes? After all, I lived here for 10 months before."   
Blofeld waved the objection away. "With a very different mind set and very busy with your pregnancy." Blofeld took the coffee cup and had a sip before he went on: "I remember it like it was yesterday, how you looked highly pregnant." He smiled softly. "Carrying suited you, Tatjana." 

She felt her face burning and poured herself a cup so she didn't have to look at Ernst. When she felt she had her face under control again she leaned back on the sofa, one leg crossed under her.   
"You like operetta?", she tried to change the subject.   
"Mhmm.. I am a friend of deeper Opera's. But not everyone likes baroque. I can surely live with it, especially when you listen to the Fairy Queen. It is fitting for you, Tatjana. 

She gazed bashfully into her coffee cup. "How clever you are, Ernst. Sometimes I think you are in a competition to keep my face as red as possible.", she chuckled.   
Blofeld used his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I told you before how gorgeous you look when you are blushing."   
She smirked and looked up at him. "You know us women. We need to hear such things more often."  
"Tatjana, if you allow me, I shall speak of 'such things' to you all the time."

Tatjana could not help but smile at his charming offensiveness. "Ernst.. I feel I really need time to get used to your sweet words. I look at you and see the businessman. The Boss."  
"Allow me to be more..", Blofeld whispered and caught her hand to lead it to his mouth. With a serious face he kissed the back of her hand and leaned in then to press his lips shortly but firmly on her mouth.

She sucked in her breath and swallowed, hoping her face did not show disgust. Watching his face, she seemed to not have revealed herself. The coffee cup clicked softly in her hand.  
With her free hand she pointed to her forehead. "Here, please.", she whispered. "This is the spot I need your lips on."  
He smiled paternally and set his cup on the table, picking her cup from her hand then to set it aside on the coffee table. With his free hands he held her head and pressed his lips on her forehead.  
"Like this?"  
"Yes", Tatjana sobbed. "Like this.", and cuddled automatically into his arms.  
Like she had hoped, he did not try more, just held her while listening to the semi-opera.

Eventually, the door opened and Dr. Vogel entered. She stopped abruptly when she saw Blofeld holding Tatjana. Her face growing hard and pale.  
Tatjana, who had startled at the entrance, glanced at Dr. Vogel and jumped out of Blofeld's embrace.  
"Tatjana...", Blofeld whispered calmly but she shook her head. Quickly collecting her ballerinas, she walked out of the living room without another word, ignoring Dr. Vogel.  
She prayed that Blofeld would be angry with the latter and send her away. One less person to worry about.


	18. A way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatjana have a chance to get the twins out of Blofeld's reach...

Tatjana met Blofeld again the next morning for breakfast. To her relief, Frau Dr. Vogel wasn't there, but Marie and the twins were.  
Tatjana smiled widely at her boys and cuddled them one after another, before she greeted Marie. At last she turned to Blofeld.

"Good morning, Ernst.", she spoke calmly and kissed his cheek.  
"You are looking lovely, my dear. Allow me to apologize about yesterday evening."  
Tatjana glanced to the empty chair she would have expected Dr. Vogel to occupy.  
"She is on her way to Mailand. Business reasons.", he explained lightly.  
"I'm not really too sad about that.", Tatjana answered and brought Maksimilian onto her lap. Tearing a bun into pieces, she gave him a bit to munch on. Matvei whined, "Mam! Mam!", until Marie gave him a piece too.  
Blofeld watched with glee. "There is a small Easter fair down in Bad Ischl. Perhaps Marie and Camille would like to go to it with the boys?"

Blofeld gave Marie a glance, who looked at Tatjana. She decided to agree with it. It seemed like a great opportunity to get the kids out of here.  
"A wonderful idea, Ernst. Perhaps they have a little carousel for the kids to ride. It would be the first time for them!", she laughed, and Marie smiled with her.

"I'll have to stamp out new slopes. The old ones are gone due to the storm.", Blofeld went on. "Perhaps we can use the time for more ski lessons - without Dr. Vogel."  
Tatjana saw Marie hiding her face behind Matvei's head and she bit her lower lip.  
"Ernst. Don't be mean..", she hummed and reached out for his hand to squeeze it. "I would like that very much, to be in the fresh air after the storm. Don't get me wrong, this house is beautiful, but it felt like a prison during the storm."

"I understand completely, Tatjana. I would appreciate it, if you would tell me anytime, if you need or want something, to make it as smooth and comfortable a life here as possible for you and your entourage." He faked a smile to Marie, who nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, Tatjana helped to pack a supply bag for the twins. She was excited for the opportunity to get the kids out of here.   
The door of the nursery opened and shut and Luc rushed in, looking at Maria and then Tatjana.   
"Sooo, the kids are taking a field trip?", he cheered.   
Tatjana smiled brightly, "Yes, please look after them. Make sure that they get down the mountain safely. Prepare everything, Luc."   
She could see a mean smirk on his face which grew wider. "Oh yes, I will do so.", he said, and winked at her.   
At once Tatjana felt lighter. Safin probably knew already.


	19. From one killer to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin and Bond waiting for a message from Hinx to get in action...

The HAYTNMYC II lay deep, hidden in the harbour, waiting for a message from Hinx or Luc. Bond listened, fascinated, to Safin's stories, while drinking his horrible tea. It seemed the rule that every bad guy had a weird backstory was true even with Safin.  
And, like every bad guy, he took it as an apology.

"Safin, don't get me wrong. I am also an orphan, and grew up under weird circumstances - perhaps Blofeld told you about that?"  
Safin nodded with a serious face.  
"Yes, the whole firm knows about his obsession."  
"But, in the end, one can decide. The easy path. Or the right one.", Bond said. 

Safin seemed to think about that, while playing with his golden ring.   
"Yes. I.. learned that with Tatjana. Taking responsibility." He laughed shortly and not humorously. "Quite late."   
Bond saw Safin looking at him strangely.   
"Spit it out, Safin.", Bond muttered, alarmed. "What are you not telling me?"   
"I killed one of your women."  
Bond listened to the echo of his words, his skin crawling. He blinked, surprised, and not sure if he wanted Safin to go on.   
"Do I want to know?", he asked himself aloud.   
"I feel like you should. Last time we saw each other, I made it sound like it was your fault."   
Bond sighed. "If one can speak of fault, I would say it is Blofeld's fault. We are both just professionals, doing our job, aren't we?"   
He watched Safin's nod of agreement. "I was Blofeld's creature for too long. My loyalty lies with Tatjana now." 

Bond thought about the phone call he had had with Safin the day he had rescued Luc and Blofeld. The day he stole Tatjana back.  
"You had promised me to look after her."  
"With my life. I keep my promises."  
Bond took a sip of the cold tea and decided he didn't want to know. Instead, he changed the conversation. 

"Tell me... where did you get married?"  
Safin grinned widely. "Her idea. She is soo incredibly old fashioned with some things. Just a church blessing in Bad Ischl. One cannot walk into a registry office with papers."  
"Pregnant women can get the funniest ideas.", Bond chuckled.  
"Pregnant women get the best ideas.", Safin smirked, but grew serious at once. "I am blessed with her. Any other woman who had gotten into a situation like her.. I don't know.. would have gone crazy.. or would have gotten an abortion."

Safin caught Bond's eyes. "When I came to pick her up she was afraid I would be so egotistic as to not want her back because of her pregnancy. She had already decided. Even if that meant having the baby alone. A remarkable woman."  
Bond listened, amazed, to Safin's voice. It was throbbing with sentiment. He realized, eventually, that Safin was a better man than Blofeld for one reason. He was able to love.

His thoughts were interrupted by a young soldier, who rushed inside the living area. "Mr. Hinx was on the line with a message. He said the double parcel is on its way into town. With two post officials."  
"Nothing more?", Safin asked.  
Bond watched him, growing excited. "What parcel?", he asked.  
"The twins are in the village. With Marie and Camille. We have to get to the Heli."

Everything suddenly went swiftly. Both men were quickly in boots and jackets and out of the Nautilus II. Bond's heart beating quickly, he rushed with Safin in the direction of the heli rotor sounds.  
"Four hours?", Bond shouted.  
Safin nodded as he climbed into the helicopter.

Bond took a seat, fastened the seatbelt and picked up his phone. At Safin's questioning glance, Bond told him: "Q."  
Safin's broken face lit up. He waved the phone to him, and he heard Q answering it. "Listen, young man. You have pictures of Marie Dupont and Camille? They are both in Bad Ischl now. With two little boys. Twins, two years old. Make contact. Bring them to your hotel. Hold them.." Bond watched Safin listen a moment and responding. "Say, 'Lyutsifer sent me' to Marie. She will know then that you speak the truth."  
Safin listened again and gave the phone back to Bond.  
"Q? Do as he says. We need four hours. Just get them from the streets. Good luck!"  
Bond put his phone back in his pocket and grinned at Safin.  
"Lyutsifer?"  
Safin rolled his eyes.


	20. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blofeld plays nice. Until he stops...

Tatjana breathed in the fresh air freely. Packed in a ski suit and her skis under her feet, she held herself up with the sticks.  
Blofeld stood beside her, showing her a crab-like side-walk he used to get up the hill.

Tatjana panted heavily but relished every moment of it. The sky cloudless, the sun bright and the air crisp, it was a perfect day to go skiing.  
Eventually, up on the bunny hill, Blofeld showed her again how to move and to adjust her knees. "I'll show you. Watch me, lightly bend the knees. Look!"

Tatjana watched him intensely, glad to have a break from the business and terror around Blofeld. Today he seemed like just a fatherly friend, enjoying time outside, like Tatjana. She adjusted her ski glasses and followed him slowly. Downhill skiing was not her strong suit, she was way better with cross-country skiing. But the slopes for that were down the meadow and, after the storm, surely gone. 

Blofeld waited at the end of the downhill slopes. "That looked good, Tatjana.", Blofeld cheered. "Now, up, we will try it again. Practice makes perfect."   
"Oh man, I fear I won't be able to walk tomorrow.", Tatjana joked.   
"No slacking from you!", he teased and started to walk up with her. 

He forced her up and down an hour more before he decided to have a break. Tatjana was relieved, especially for her backside.   
"Shall we go back to the house?", she asked.   
Blofeld laughed. "No, we shall ski to a little surprise.", he told her.   
"Oh Ernst? Puh! Far away?", Tatjana pouted a bit.   
"Aww, no pouting here. You will like it.", he skied to her, booping her nose. "Come, stay at my side, it is not far." 

He led Tatjana to a hayloft. They both set their skis and sticks against the outside wall and went in. Blofeld lit up an electric camp lantern. "Ta-da!", he smiled.   
The light illuminated a picnic setting, a plaid blanket covered with plates and cutlery. Sandwiches and tea were waiting for them.   
"Oh Ernst! Love it!"   
Tatjana worked hard to hold it together. With weak knees she sat down. 'Shit. This is s a date'   
She forced herself to act natural, being busy with the tea mugs. The fact that Blofeld sat so close to her now, in this warm hayloft, sickening her. 

"I can't believe you did this, Ernst.", she smiled and took a sandwich. "Exactly what one needs after an hour of skiing practice."   
"Fresh air and sport. There is nothing more healthy to grow an appetite.", he hummed and took a sandwich.   
For a moment there was peaceful silence while they ate. Tatjana enjoyed the different variety of sandwiches and the hot tea, until her stomach was full.   
"Great, now all my blood is in my stomach, working.", she yawned and wiped her mouth.   
She stiffened, as she felt Blofeld's arm sneaking around her waist. He slowly drew her closer to him. "Well, nobody is looking for us. We can take a little nap, if we want." 

She faced him to answer but he pressed his lips on hers. She tried to free herself and pushed her hands on his chest.   
"Nicht!", he hissed and Tatjana froze. His face angry, she watched him trying to calm down. "Nicht.", he said, now calmer, and reached out for her face to fondle upon her cheek.   
"Why are you withholding even kisses from me....", he muttered and looked honestly offended. "Why are you this cruel to me?" 

Tatjana became less afraid of him and more angry. "You really want an answer?", she asked him and breathed out of her nose angrily.   
Blofeld's lips grew thin for a moment, before he answered: "I want an honest answer."

Tatjana tried to free herself but Blofeld just gripped her harder. She felt tears of frustration in her eyes as she told him bluntly: "The fact that you tried to drug me shortly after my husband died could be the reason.", she saw that he opened his mouth and she went quickly on: "Don't deny it! Honestly, I think you even had my husband killed. Because he had something YOU wanted. Something YOU could not have. Not with him alive!" 

He didn't deny it. His face way too cool, nearly relieved, he flashed a short toothy smile.   
"How clever you are.", he whispered and pressed her closer to him. "You are clever enough to know, sooner or later I will get what I want. Yes? YES?"   
Tears ran freely now upon Tatjana's cheeks. "Yes.", she hissed annoyed. "Yes, I know. BLOFELD." 

He turned his face away as if she had slapped him by the way she had pronounced his name. He breathed heavily in and out to collect himself.   
"You.", he started and faced her again. "YOU will do as I say. YOU will call me Ernst. And YOU will be nice to me. Then, and only then, shall I wait a month before you become officially my little wifey. Mein kleines Frauchen.."   
Tatjana realized his free hand tugged at her suit. "No...", She told him. "Not here... not like this.. not after the nice day.. Ernst, bitte!"

"Shshshshsh… stay calm, Tatjana. I would prefer your bed too."  
His hands were clumsy, as if he had forgotten how to care for another person, as he pushed her beneath him on the ground.   
"... and more comfortable, less clothes...", he went on. He managed to zip open the suit to free her neck and cleavage. He pressed his dry lips on her skin. "I don't think you can imagine how I ache for your touch.", he muttered and pushed her down fully. Tugging at her ski suit he growled in frustration.   
"Verdammter Schneeanzug!"   
Tatjana reached out for a weapon. But all she got in her hand was the tea spoon.


	21. The cavalry

Bad Ischl was a Winterwonderland. Filled with tourists for Easter vacation. Bond could hear bits of unfamiliar languages.  
"... Bratzn weg, sonst setzt's wos!.. "  
"... Mama, noch eine Runde.."  
"... stomach troubles, of you.."  
"... pas si vite.."

Like Safin, Bond wore a white snow coat, the hood low over his face. Safin covered half his face with a scarf.  
Bond had his phone in his ear, listening to the dial tone.  
"Double O7?", Q finally answered. Bond could hear the shrieks of children on Q's end.  
"Hey Babysitter! Are you in the hotel?" Bond waved Safin over to let him listen.  
"I will put you on speaker. Go on.."

"Yes, the twins and the women are with me. Marie's husband sent a soldier behind them who nearly killed me. Thankfully, I knew the password; 'Lyutsifer'."  
"Come to the point, young man. What is waiting for us?", Safin threw in.  
"Blofeld with Moreau, Dupont, Hinx, two private guards and 8 soldiers. The rest are servants, two doctors and nurses. Twenty people.", Q went on.  
"Wonderful.", Safin purred and smirked at Bond. "Hinx, Dupont and the soldiers are on our side. We have to look out for Moreau and that some of the servants won't try to be 'Heroes'."  
"Well, then, good luck to you both.", Q responded. "Babysitter out." 

Safin smirked. "I like him. Good humour."   
Bond raised an eyebrow. "Don't even think about it. You have stolen enough from our paper pushers."   
Safin opened his mouth to answer but this time his phone rang. "Oh, the intranet phone works at such a distance?", he muttered and picked up.   
Bond watched him curiously. 'Intranet phone?'   
He saw Safin's half hidden face, which grew hard while talking on the phone. Bond didn't ask, but waited patiently until he finished. 

Safin's grey piercing eyes looked at Bond, burning. "What?", he asked.   
"Blofeld is out of the house. Went skiing with Tatjana. Mr. Hinx said.."   
"Yeees?"  
"... he said Blofeld had set up a surprise for her in a cabin.."   
Bond understood. "Okay, we're going up now!" 

Safin pointed. "This way to the cable railway. They end near the 'Katerkogel', from there we'll have to snow mobile up to the centre.", he explained while walking faster and faster.  
"What about guns?", Bond hissed in his ear while looking around.  
"Two machine guns in the snowmobile. At the centre we have the help of Luc."  
Safin took a deep breath and muttered more to himself than Bond: "I should not be this nervous."  
Stepping into one of the cable cars Bond muttered back: "Honestly, better nervous than too sure about oneself."


	22. Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatjana fights back! Bloody chapter.

Tatjana couldn't aim properly, she was just trying to get Blofeld's heavy body off of her. She slammed her knee up and managed a hit to his crotch hard enough to lift him a bit.  
"Bitch!", Blofeld grunted and grabbed her throat. At that moment, Tatjana stabbed blindly with the spoon.  
Blofeld's howling told her she had hit something. His weight suddenly off of her body, she rolled to the side and onto her knees. The room was filled with Blofeld's curses and screams.  
"YOU BEAST! YOU FUCKING CUNT!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!"

In the dim light Tatjana saw what had happened. Blofeld, foaming in rage and pain, reached blindly around the room, stumbling over the blankets and falling onto his knees to bawl like a wounded animal. Which he indeed was.  
The spoon stuck halfway out of his eye. His one good eye.

But blinded or not, Blofeld was in a Berserker mode. Screaming Tatjana's name in cold fury, he threw items that his hands found into the air, trying to find out where she stood.  
"Come here! COME HERE! FUCKING SLUT! DON'T YOU DARE RUN!", he shouted, wildly gesturing and grabbing with his hands. "YOU CANNOT RUN FROM ME! YOU COME HERE AND YO-"

Tatjana moved forward and kicked him as hard as she could in the face. Hitting his chin, Blofeld's head snapped sideways, but rage and adrenaline kept him up. He just got louder, spitting foam.  
Tatjana pressed herself against the wall, beside a pile of hay, looking for the door, when she bumped into something hard with her boot. Looking beside her, she spotted the pitchfork. She looked from the pitchfork to Blofeld then to the pitchfork again, while Blofeld's shouts echoed in the cabin. 

".. Cunt.. You will get what you deserve!!"  
At his last outburst she snapped and grabbed the wooden handle of the pitchfork.  
Blofeld was shouting at her as he kneeled and tugged on the spoon, his howling piercing her ears. Knowing for sure he would kill her if he got his hands on her, she started to shout back, just to get him to turn in her direction.

Tatjana swung the pitchfork as hard as she could and stabbed Blofeld. The metal spikes hit in the middle of his chest and stuck halfway into his thick snow suit.  
Screaming in pain and panic, Blofeld fell onto his back, both his eyes dead white and wide open.  
Tatjana started to scream herself, in disgust and frustration, letting go of the handle. Panting hard, she stepped back to see Blofeld on his back twitching and trembling in pain.

'Oh gosh, why aren't you dying?', she thought, and started to sob.  
Her body trembling in fear and anger, she took a deep breath. She finally stepped forward and practically jumped onto Blofeld's chest. Taking the handle firmly in her hands, she stepped on the fork, not even realizing she was screaming and crying. Disgusted by her actions, she stepped fully on the spikes and felt them push deep inside Blofeld's chest.  
A spring of blood spurted out of Blofeld's mouth, followed by a ghastly sound from the pierced lung.  
Tatjana, choked up by the sight, let go. Stumbling backward against the closest wall, she looked at the ceiling.

'Shit shit shit.. I killed Blofeld!' rushed through her mind and she ran out of the cabin to throw up near the outside wall.   
'Safin, where are you?'


	23. The centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin and Bond tries to work together..

It was already evening when Bond and Safin arrived at the health centre. Soon, the sun would set and Safin tried not to think about Tatjana outside with Blofeld.  
Focusing on the centre, he and Bond walked to it in the shadows of the pines around the building. They had left the snowmobiles half a mile away, not wanting to alarm anyone with the sound. Heavily panting, both men checked their machine guns.

"We will take the backside. There is a delivery entrance.", Safin informed Bond, feeling his heart pumping hard in his throat.  
"Lift or stairs?", Bond asked.  
"Both."  
"I'll take the stairs."  
"We will both take the stairs after blocking the lift.", Safin informed Bond while looking for his agreement, which he got with a nod. 

Both men walked carefully, looking for movement, but there was only nerve wracking silence.  
At the entrance stood a lone man. Safin and Bond got slowly onto their knees and Safin informed him: "Not one of mine."  
Bond checked the surroundings before he made his decision.  
"Let me try to sneak up on him. I'll walk around to get him from the bushes, there.", he pointed to the undergrowth. "Your Ludger should be sufficient."  
Safin nodded with his lips pressed thin. He grew more and more nervous, an emotion he wasn't quite acquainted with.   
"If you don't get him, I'll have to shoot."   
"I know. Give me a chance, Safin. I can do this."   
Safin had to smirk at Bond's tone. "I know. I would not have come to you otherwise." 

Bond moved his machine gun behind his back and checked the Ludger, already prepared with a silencer.   
Safin stayed crouched down and waited.   
Watching Bond until he lost sight of the agent. He counted to calm himself, pushing the thought of Tatjana away.   
Eventually he saw Bond again, crawling slowly through the undergrowth. Safin held his machine gun at the ready, targeting the guard with the telescope. His finger on the trigger, he watched the guard stiffen at a noise and turn, then fall onto his back.

Safin saw movement from the left and focused with his rifle telescope. A guard rushed Bond from the left. Not recognizing this man as his, and afraid Bond would not get him, he pulled the trigger. A short but loud spray of bullets pushed the guard backwards. 

Safin set down his gun and cursed. He ran directly toward Bond, who smiled encouragingly. "Great shot!"  
"Loud shot.", Safin hissed, and went to the door, pressing the down lift button.  
Both men held their breath and readied their weapons. To Safin's relief, the lift was empty but smelled like cabbage.   
Safin pulled a screwdriver out of the side pocket of his trousers and tore the inner button case open. He ripped the cable out of it. The lights in the lift went out. 

Without a word, both men ran steadily up the stairs, weapons on hold. Safin started sweating and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.   
The next entry, an exit door, seemed to be unguarded. Safin got on his knees, Bond mirroring his action on the other side of the door frame. While Bond held the Ludger ready, Safin opened the door in his crouched position.   
On the other side of the door stood a guard who turned around. "Стоп!", Safin hissed and Bond, as well as the guard, froze at the tone of his voice. 

Safin flashed a smile. "Mika!", he laughed, and the soldier grinned back.   
He rose and the men shook hands shortly, before Safin waved to Bond. "He is with us. Where is Luc?"   
"In the bureau with Monsieur Moreau."   
"Do you have a com to him?"   
"Yes." The soldier opened his door.  
"Just send him 'Lyutsifer', he will know what to do then. And, tell the rest of our men that I am not alone." 

Safin started to walk, Bond at his heels. "What now?", Bond asked, confused.   
"We will visit Monsieur Moreau." 

On the way there, they walked along a glass window next to the fitness department. A nurse rushed out.   
"Mr. Safin!", she said, baffled. "They told us you were dead!"   
"You shouldn't believe everything Blofeld tells you.", Safin rasped, and pointed to the door of the clinic area.   
"Collect your colleagues in the break room and don't come out before you hear an order from Luc. Clear?"   
The nurse stepped back, shocked. "Oh, okay. Okay." 

Two corridors more and they met two more guards, all Luc's men. "I feel silly." Safin turned to Bond. "I had thought we would get more of a fight."   
"Don't say it too loud!", Bond warned, looking suspiciously to the left and the right. "We don't have Blofeld or Tatjana yet."


	24. Too late to rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin and Bond arrived too late... Tatjana had taken matters in her own hands.

The next large door led into Monsieur Moreau's bureau. Safin strolled in, his machine gun at the ready, just to be greeted by a widely smiling Luc. "You just let me do all the work?", he laughed while holding his gun at Monsieur Moreau's head.   
Moreau's skin grew grey in shock. "Mr. Safin..", he started, but Safin held his finger to his lips. "I don't want to hear anything except; Where. Is. My. Wife.?!" 

"There is a hay cabin a mile away. The ski slopes lead to it. Mr. Hinx is already on his way.", Moreau told him smoothly, and rested his hands across the desk he sat behind.   
Safin was impressed. Moreau played it absolute cool. Just a revolution, nothing to worry about.   
"I hope, for your sake, Tatjana is well and safe.", he hissed.   
"I hope so too, Mr. Safin. We had all thought she would stay with us, well, once we thought you were dead." He shrugged, apologizing. 

"The medical staff is now in the health clinic.", Luc informed Safin and Bond. "The men went through every room and we are clear here."   
Safin turned to Bond. "I told you... I shall go after Hinx. Will you stay?"   
"And let you have all the fun with Blofeld?", Bond grumbled. "I am coming with you."  
Safin turned back to Moreau. "Think about the side you are on, Monsieur. Listen to Luc."   
"Qui, Monsieur.", Moreau nodded.   
Bond stepped from one foot to the other. "Shall we?"   
"Yes.", Safin walked out with Bond. The easy entrance and the immediate success made him feel relieved and more confident.   
His phone rang and he picked it up while walking to the main entrance. "There is a shuttle snowmobile..", he told Bond and spoke then into the phone. "Hinx? Where?... She what??.. Yes. Yes. We are on our way."   
He listened a moment as Bond opened the door to the shuttle. "Bond is with me. We had no real resistance here. Thankfully the arena was empty." 

Bond opened the driver's door, but Safin gave him a sign to change. Sitting down he switched on the snowmobile and gave the phone to Bond. 

While Safin drove down the hill, he listened to the awkward conversation between Hinx and Bond.   
"Bond here. Do you have contact?"  
He nodded, satisfied to hear Hinx confirm it.   
"Tatjana is safe.", he told him. "Perhaps you should prepare Safin.. She is pissed that he left her in this situation." 

Bond thought about it and looked quickly at Safin, before he answered: "Tell her, that he had no choice, but would have burned down the entire world to get her back. OK?"   
Both men, Safin and Bond, heard Hinx laugh loudly. Safin felt as if a ton of stones fell from his shoulders. 

Soon the hayloft was in Safin's view. Two people, a small one and a huge one, sat in front of it.   
He stopped the snowmobile and didn't switch it off but rushed to Tatjana. She sat crying beside Hinx, who had uncharacteristically rested an arm around her shoulders to soothe her. 

Tatjana started to cry harder when she saw Safin. Sobbing, she threw her fists against his chest when he tried to embrace her.   
"Never leave me alone again!!", she cried, and hit him again. Safin laughed, relieved, and pulled her hard into his arms. In the corner of his eye he saw Bond, who stepped into the hayloft, only to step out again, backwards, the agent starting to laugh. 

Safin looked questioningly at Hinx, who smirked. With his thumb he pointed to the door.   
"Go in and see what your wife is capable of.", he dared him.   
"I didn't want that.. But he wouldn't stop..", Tatjana whined.   
"Shshshsh..it's all good.", Safin soothed her and let go of her gently. "Let me have a look."   
Bond beside him, was in a fit of laughter.   
Safin entered the cabin carefully to take in the scene. 

In the middle of the floor, on a disaster of a picnic blanket, laid Blofeld on his back like a fat, old beetle.   
Safin wasn't sure what was more bizarre. The spoon in his eye or the fork in his chest.   
He saw Blofeld's half open snow suit and knew what had happened here.   
'That could have been me', he thought, with a funny mix of relief and bad coincidence.   
But thankfully, it was Blofeld. 

Slowly he exited the cabin. Bond looked at him with a curious expression, as did Hinx.   
Safin ignored both men and turned back to Tatjana.   
"My love.", he hummed. "If we were not married already, I should ask you for the honour now. My brave, brave girl."   
Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned into a deep kiss, not caring about Bond or Hinx.


	25. Organizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond have a lot to explain - Nomi is pissed.

One phone call led to another. Bond felt like his ear was burning, after having his third chat with M, having a talk with the Austrian Minister of Defence and with the local Mountain Watch, and with Q, and then Moneypenny... 

That he had 'stumbled' upon Blofeld's mountain hideaway during his ski vacation was such a blunt lie, M thought it could even be believable.  
The fact that they had Blofeld's spokesman and the most confidential data of the whole organization in hand nearly gave M a stroke of pleasure.

So, Bond was forgiven, except by one person.  
"Nomi, Nomi, listen.." Bond stopped and held the phone away from his ear a bit.  
Nomi shouted at him for most of the time and Bond assumed she would continue for the next three days.  
She was furious!

For two months she'd been at a dead end with finding a member of SPECTRE. She had walked through the dessert of Marroko and searched through tons of material in Madrid. And Bond went skiing and accidentally killed Blofeld? She was having none of that.  
"You keep your ass there, James! I'm on my way with M, and then you will tell us the fucking truth!", she shouted.  
"Yes, Ma'm!", Bond went on, but she shouted back: "Don't you dare Ma'am me, old man! You just played against the fucking book! I can see that very clearly; you get yourself a snitch or a mole and instead of telling MI6, you decide to play Rambo! Is your brain that feeble? Don't you see the situation you have put yourself in? AND the MI6?!?! "

She went on and Bond pressed the phone against his chest while checking on Tatjana.  
She was sitting at Moreau's desk, working from his computer.  
"How long do you need?", he asked her.  
"I don't know. The information about Safin is spread out in so many different files. I have to make sure that I get everything erased and written over, without erasing everything else!"

"Perhaps I can be of help?", a familiar voice came from the door.  
"Q.",Tatjana smiled, and blushed, embarrassed.  
Bond looked from Tatjana to Q.  
"Okay, get that over with please. M will be here in an hour."  
He lifted the phone back to his ear to be shouted at again: "You dare to have me on hold?! Listen here, James, if you're not c-"  
Bond hung up and switched the phone off.  
He looked at Safin, who stood relaxed at the window to admire the sunset. The man was so bloody relaxed. His hands clasped behind his back, he looked like he had all the time in the world.

Bond strolled over to him and followed Safin's eyes. The snowy mountains around them were lighting up like a fire and an old story of a dwarf king and his rose garden came to Bond's mind.  
"Did you send Q up?"  
"Yes.", Safin hummed. "Luc is with the children. And Tatjana has done enough for one day, hasn't she?"  
Bond looked at Safin. His face was calm and peaceful, nearly good looking despite the scars.   
"Never thought of.. I don't know.. taking over now that Blofeld is dead?", he asked the anarchist curiously.  
Safin looked at him with an amazed expression. "Are you crazy? Haven't you ever read a dossier about SPECTRE? All these schemes and plans only to get more money and luxury? Look, what it brought Blofeld in the end.."  
Bond watched Safin turning from the sunset to look longingly at Tatjana. "There are more precious things in life."

Bond, who believed he understood, at least partly, agreed. "If one ignores, how y-"  
"I know.", Safin spoke firmly. "I know exactly that I do not deserve her."  
Both men watched Tatjana interacting with Q at the computer and their extra laptops, their faces in glee.  
"Do we ever?", Bond asked softly and smiled at Safin. "We just pray we do them justice."

Safin turned back to the window. "Mr. Hinx is after Frau Dr. Vogel. She is in charge of the department of sex trafficking. If possible, he will send her alive to the MI6. The rest of the High Numbers should be easily tracked down by your Goddess of Rage."  
Bond blinked, not sure what Safin meant.  
"Oh, right. Nomi.", he chuckled then and picked up his phone. "I should call M, to check in."

As M answered with a very dry 'yes?' Bond wished he could walk away, instead of waiting for his former boss. He had a lot to explain and he couldn't tell the full truth. It could put him in prison.  
"Already in the helicopter?", he asked and looked at Tatjana packing up. He nodded to her and Safin. 'Go now', his mouth formed.  
Bond saw Safin walking to Tatjana and Q. He shook the young man's hand and then took the laptop, while wrapping his arm around Tatjana's waist.

As Safin looked back at Bond, to nod a goodbye, Bond mouthed: "You owe me, Safin."  
It felt as if that wasn't a bad thing at all.


	26. Together again

Tatjana felt better already on the HAYTNMYC II. The submarine was stuffed as never before, with all of the men, Marie, Camille and the twins. But, it was a warm and familiar environment for Tatjana.  
They had to add a fourth shift to get everyone time to use the galley and have a relaxed meal, otherwise there would not be enough space.

On the night shift, Safin finally joined Tatjana in the living area. Marie had, as always, found a place with Luc. Camille and the boys were in Safin's bigger cabin.

Tatjana had made a bed out of both sofas, and watched, covered by a layer of old russian military blankets, the monitor with the outer view of the submarine.  
She looked up, as her husband entered, and smiled softly. His face looked grey in the dim blue light.   
"You look tired, my love." she hummed and reached out for him. She saw his sad smile.  
"The time without you was most exhausting. And to get you back was energy-sucking to say the least ... and very stressful mentally."  
Tatjana watched him rubbing his face, his shoulders down.  
"Come here. Come here to me my Pirate.", Tatjana whispered. She lifted the covers up and let him slip in beside her. Softly, she tugged him in and wrapped her arms around him, pressing his head onto her chest.

She heard, and felt, Safin sniffing at her skin. "Don't. I haven't showered yet."   
"You smell wonderful.", her husband cooed and kissed her skin. "There is still salt on your skin, still sunbeams.."   
Tatjana opened her mouth to tease him about his sobby mood, but held her tongue. He wasn't sobby very often and, after Blofeld's slimy and aggressive attempts to woo her, it was a nice contrast. 

"I think a true Sirena would never lose her own flavour, no matter how long she walks on the mainland.", she went with him.   
He looked up and smirked. Staring at her he tugged at her hair, braided for the night. "Open it. Let me see your hair free."   
Tatjana obeyed, smiling, making a little show of it and ruffled her mane wildly.   
"Better?"   
"Much better.", Safin whispered and combed through her strands. "There is a saying that the long hair of a woman is like a net, to catch a man's heart.", he told her, smiling. 

Tatjana grinned and leaned in, shoving her hair around his head while catching his lips.   
"Like this?", she hummed in his mouth.   
"Exactly like this."   
For a while both were busy with their tongues fighting. Tatjana pressed herself against Safin's body, lean and hard. Welcoming. 

Eventually she had to catch her breath and pushed Safin down. She saw him smirking as he laid back, shoving his hands under his head.   
Tatjana bit her lower lip and braced her hands to sit on Safin. She pressed her mouth shut as she sank slowly down onto his cock.   
She felt Safin shivering, like her, as he eventually held on onto her hips. 

"Don't press your lips together. Let me hear you. Let the guards hear you. Let everyone hear that my Sirena is back." he told Tatjana with a wide smirk.   
"My Pirate always has the best ideas.", Tatjana answered giddily and rolled her hips.   
She watched the rapture on Safin's face, which encouraged Tatjana to move up and down. 

"Hold me. Hold me as firmly as you can.", she panted and moaned as Safin's fingernails dug into the skin of her pelvis.   
"Yes! Yes, like that!" she groaned and started to ride him properly. The stimulation of Safin's flesh, impaling her so wonderfully, grinding so perfectly inside her, took her breath away.   
She let herself fall into the sensations and found a steady pace.   
Safin, beneath her, licked his lips while watching her in delight. "Louder.", he mouthed with a wicked grin and slapped her rear short and hard.   
Tatjana laughed and moaned, shouting "Yes, Safin! Safin..!" The ride teased her inner sensitive spots deliciously and she let it guide her movements.  
"Louder.", Safin moaned and slapped her arse again.   
"Safin, YES! SAFIN!!" 

All too quickly, her toes curled up as her arousal grew.   
Riding Safin at her pace, stimulated by Safin's slaps and watching his expression of ecstasy, listening to his pants and moans all spurred her on. Moving faster and faster she was so selfish as to come quickly. To her satisfaction, Safin followed with a long growl. 

"OH.. gosh... Safin", she panted, giggling. "I can't believe we did that." She fell down into his arms and gasped for air.   
Safin wrapped his arms around her and pressed Tatjana hard against his chest.   
"I would say that was an amazing performance." She heard her husband.   
"Mhmmm.. and surely entertaining for the men."   
Safin laughed so hard Tatjana bounced up and down laying on his chest. 

Eventually exhaustion caught up with them both. Sloppily kissing each other, they cuddled. 

"My sweet Pirate.", she whispered, kissing his head. "You really would burn the world down for me?"  
Safin's arms sneaked around her waist and he pressed his lips on her bosom. "Just for one last kiss.", he mumbled.  
"That's my man."

Tatjana made sure both of them were covered properly and just held him then, until she was sure sleep had found him.  
Then she allowed herself to find slumber, the humming tone of the submarine engine her lullaby.


	27. Salary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end..

Safin needed some time to settle into his home again. A part of him feared the MI6 might still find something in the SPECTRE files about his abode. He even thought of moving. Tatjana insisted, even if she hadn't erased everything, that Q had promised to cover it up, for old times sake. He was the one who had interacted with the twins. He was the one who understood he would destroy a family and he didn't want that.

The twins were happy to be back to their normal life. Marie and Luc also. Luc had assured him that he and his men would control and guard the island with their full force.   
Luc. What would he do without Luc?  
He was a man who also looked after his family first, and the fact that Safin was a family man himself brought both men even closer.

He, of course, still had his laboratory and had even finished the capsule of his nerve gas. One never knows. But as long as his family and friends were safe, Safin had no reason to use it. Something told him the MI6 was aware of it. 

Safin had racked his brain as to how to pay his debt to Bond. For a while, it looked like the former agent was in serious trouble. He often wondered what Bond had told his former employer. And how he had survived Nomi's rage.

Eventually, after a good three months living on his island again, he finally felt safe.  
He tried to show Tatjana his appreciation for her more, not taking one single day with her for granted.  
And he had an idea as to how to pay Bond back.

As he traveled from Cuba to Jamaica, he found himself a bit nervous. What if Bond had friends over for a visit? It wasn't a weekend though, so he hoped to find the former agent alone.  
After getting most of the way with the submarine, he sailed the rest of the way with his little jolle.

He found Bond relaxing on the Beach and, as he jumped onto the beach, he saw Bond smile.  
He got up from his deck chair and strolled forward, greeting his visitor.  
"I was wondering when you would visit me.", Bond said as he shook hands with him. Safin checked Bond's face suspiciously and found only honesty in it. Normally, he only got this warm of a greeting from Luc and it felt a bit strange.

"I didn't interrupt a visit from Moneypenny?", he asked, apologizing.  
He saw Bond smile widely. "Not this time. She only visits me once a month for a long weekend."  
"Mhm?", Safin hummed, waiting for more. Bond shrugged and pointed to the beach chair. "Something to drink? I made iced tea."  
"As long as there is no alcohol in it, I'll take a glass."  
Bond laughed. "A bit too early for that!"

When the men were settled, and had their drinks, Safin began: "I have a reason for my visit."  
"Please don't tell me you have lost R - sorry - Tatjana again?"  
"Look who's talking." Safin smirked. "No, I have a little thank you in mind."  
"Oha! I'm listening?"  
"When you next visit the mainland of Jamaica, you should check the real estate office. The ground you are sitting on will be documented as yours."  
Safin took a sip of the iced tea, hoping for a positive reaction from Bond.  
"You. Bloody. Bastard! You gave me land? Shit, Safin, that must have cost a fortune!"  
"One cannot eat money.", Safin said solemnly, happy to see Bond so gleeful. "And the land is fertile. You can do a lot with it."

He saw Bond staring at the sea for a moment.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"You earned it.", Safin said and finished his iced tea. "Now, I'm off. If I'm not back by a certain time, Luc will come after me.", he smirked and rose, offering Bond his hand to shake.  
"Thank you, Mr. Bond."  
"James. It's James. And next time you visit me, I would like to welcome Tatjana and the twins."  
"I'll think about it." Safin said, dignified, and turned, walking down the beach.  
He felt light and jovial.


End file.
